Hyperdimension Neptunia Girls x Male Worker Reader
by Experiment Twilight
Summary: You are a male worker in Gamindustri, whether you works directly for the goddesses, doing important or miscellaneous jobs for them. Whether you are a superhero who crosses paths with the girls, or just a saleman, traveling alchemist, or a convicted felon you cross paths with various females of the HDN cast, and we all know how it ends.
1. Neptune

Your Lady Neptune was lazy, and you were her bodyguard so you had to do anything she said. You didn't really mind being her servant, as the times you were able to prove yourself to Lady Purple Heart when protecting her all but made up for it. You carried your sleeping goddess to her bed and tucked her in. You sat down at the foot of her bed and took a breath. You did have your own room, yet you took your job very seriously and stayed by her bed. You undid the scabbard on your back and placed it by your goddesses. You picked up your lap top and checked out the Guild quests that you were going to make your goddess do tomorrow, just as her younger older looking sister Nepgear entered the room to check on Neptune. You noticed her out the corner of your illuminated (e/c) eyes.

"Hello (Y/N). What are you doing?" You patted the area beside you. "Guild quests?"

"Yes Lady Nepgear. I plan to wake your sister up early so she can actually get some work done." The CPU candidate nodded, and you brought up the second part of your plan. "I am also seeing if I can get you and the rest of the candidates the day off tomorrow." You received a request to a video chat and answered after putting on your headphones. "Hello, Lady Noire, Lady Blanc, and Lady Vert." Lady Nepgear tugged on your arm, and you extended the headphones so that she could hear as well.

"Polite as ever, (Y/N)." Lady Noire stated, brushing some hair out of her face. "So, I considered your request and yes. Uni can be off tomorrow with Nepgear." Lady Uni appeared on the other end and waved.

"And Rom and Ram are also allowed to be with Nepgear." Lady Blanc said, and her two younger sisters popped up.

"Sis, is that Nepgear and (Y/N)?" You smiled at young Lady Ram and nodded. "Yay! We get the day off!"

"But Ram, we don't really work..." Lady Rom stated, and you laughed a little. You were a mortal among gods, yet you were still able to beat any of the CPU candidates in a one v one, and on good days two v one.

"Anyway, its late. Goodnight, I'm ending the call." Lady Noire shut down the call and you sent Lady Nepgear off to bed. You went to sleep yourself to wake up at five. Your headphones stayed on your head so only you woke up at first and checked your equipment. Your dark purple battle suit was made of the same material that the goddess suits were made of, and was very light and flexible and was able to keep you cool. Your sword was a four foot purple katana with a black hilt and most said that you were on par with the actual CPUs. You hadn't beaten any of them yet, though you feared that you would soon be able to absolutely destroy your CPU.

"Milady, please wake up." She rolled over and hugged her pillow. You sighed and lifted her up by her arm, and shook her awake.

"WHA?! (Y/N)?" You placed her down, and your lilac haired goddess began glaring up at you. "Why are we up so early?"

You handed her jacket and she pouted angrily. "We are going questing Milady, please, follow me." You walked out of the door and she chased after you until you were in the dark streets of Planeptune. You were fine in your battle suit, but your Lady was shaking from the cold. Suddenly you heard her footsteps stop and you turned to find you goddess planted firm in a stance with her arms up like a little girl wanting to be picked up. "Lady Neptune?"

"Don't 'Lady Neptune' me mister! Get your sorry (S/C) behind over here and carry me!" You silently obeyed her and swept her off her feet, leading her to snuggle into your arms. You sighed and carried your goddess to the Guild, hissing at any drunk men who dared to come ten feet near you two. You shook her everytime she fell asleep and finally you were able to place her down inside the Guild. You set up two lower tier quests a one middle tier quest and the receptionist you were familiar with was surprised.

"Did you suddenly lose all your strength or something (Y/N)?" She asked.

You sighed and gestured to your goddess who had fallen asleep again. "Sorry Ally, I just need to get my goddess used to fighting again. Soon I'll be back to doing hard quests."

She laughed. "Okay, we'll have the ambulance on speed dial once that begins." You nodded and took the data chips.

You tapped Lady Neptune awake and she put out her arms again. "No milady, Lady Histoire said only one carry per two hours." You had planned this with Lady Histoire and thanks to your CPU's drowsiness she nodded and began to walk. You both made your way to Virtua Forest and found a pack of Dogoos, which you had to slay thirty of. You practiced your hand to hand combat with these weak monsters, and we're surprised when your goddess summoned her blade. "Milady, must you really use your blade against these faughter enimies?" You sliced one with a chop out of existence and kicked one into pixels.

"Don't we usually use our swords?" She asked as she began to slice one up. Uh oh, she was using her sword, and she wasn't one shotting it.

"How long has it been since you last raised your blade to someone?"

"Um, eight months? Maybe more?" She laughed a little, and you blocked a Dogoo from licking her, sighing.

"You kill the rest, okay? You need to get back in shape milady, or else." Her jaw dropped and you smiled at the somewhat loli goddess. "Before you ask why, Lady Histoire is considering lowering me to a grunt in the army as you stay inside so much, and you don't need any guarding. If you start to put yourself in more danger she'll keep me, but in your current state Milady I may be..." She tackled you and began crying to your surprise. "Milady?"

"Please don't go!" She kept sobbing into your chest which really surprised you. You figured you were nothing more than her servant, but you she was actually crying over the thought of you leaving.

"It's out of my hands, Lady Neptune. Sorry..."

She looked up at you with reddened eyes. "Did Histy offer anyway to keep you guarding me (Y/N)?" Lady Histoire figured that she would feel guilty, and drawn up a contract, but you had to lure in your goddess.

"Yes, but you have to follow my regimen, and sign this." You summoned the contract from your storage and Lady Neptune immediately signed. "This means you have to listen to me, Milady, you know that right?"

"Now I do, but I will suffer just to keep you as my friend and bodyguard." Friend? Okay you had never seen this side of your goddess. She killed the rest of the Dogoos in 264 swings, you counted. "Next?" She asked, hands on her knees and you collected the data for the quest and you went to another part of the field. She caught up and you gestured to the Super Otakus who were sitting down, playing cards. You raised three fingers then two. "You'll kill the two that are not neccesary and I'll kill the other three?" You nodded, and kept your blade in your scabbard. Your Lady stayed behind you as ran up to one, and threw it into another, and then you jumped down on both of them, causing them to explode into pixels. You stepped aside, and Lady Neptune... "Okay, it's Neptune, or Nep, okay?" She could hear your narration? "Yep. Now then, hi yah!" 523 swings, and you had to block 123 punches. These results were not good. "Hey! I'm trying my best!"

"You should have been doing the same for the past eight or so months Milady."

"You nor Histy have been giving me support!"

You face palmed. "Lady Histoire and I have been trying to get you to work, me subtly and Milady dragging you." You stated, collecting the quest data. "When we report back to the Basilicom I am dueling you and Lady Purple Heart."

"Why?"

"You will see." You decided that the last quest was a fetch of an item you already had so you reported back to the Guild, and Ally happily greeted you. You bowed to her and she blushed. "Here you go ma'am."

"Has the Oracle trained to you to be completely proper?" You nodded and she reached out an ruffled your neatly combed (H/C) hair.

"Hey, it takes forever to get it like this Als!"

"It's look much better like this." Considering all the time you spent at the Guild you and Ally had become good friends.

"Let's just keep it good friends. (Y/N), turn in the data chips, we need to duel." You did as your goddess requested and waved as your goddess dragged you away. "How long have you two been seeing each other?" Neptune asked and you smirked.

"Eight or so months, maybe more." You answered and she threw you into the training room, and you recovered off one hand and pulled out your blade. "Begin." She charged you, but you blocked and kicked her back.

She was shocked and yelled, "Cross Combo!" You sidestepped each blow and sliced her sword hand. She dropped her blade, and you pulled back and punched your goddess into one of the walls, shaking the building, and you dusted off your fist.

Lady Histoire floated in on her book, sipping her coffee. "You got her to sign the contract?" You nodded, and she patted you on the shoulder. "I knew I could count on you." Neptune transformed, usually a sight to behold for a mortal, but considering Lady Histoire's reaction to sensing her energy you figured it was nothing spectacular. "Your transformed goddess is at fifty percent if you are at one hundred." The two of you sighed in unison as Lady Purple Heart charged. You blocked again, killing all her momentum. You used a move that you had seen used in the movies, dashing behind her and chopping her in the neck. She gasped and reverted in a burst of pixels and you caught her. "She has weakened a lot, and you have grown a lot." You carried Neptune to her chair at the kitchen table and you prepared a quick breakfast of a ham and cheese sandwich and as you cooked Lady Histoire leaned against your neck. "Goddesses grow at a fast rate in strength, so your training should work fast."

"I hope, training a person who's supposed to be protecting a nation." You said sadly, and for the sake of this not becoming repetitive, your going to skip to where you got to actual paperwork. Neptune transformed and looked at you as Purple Heart.

"Shall we begin?" She asked, and you nodded at her with a calm smile. She quickly turned to her work, and at first you wondered why she was in her CPU form until you remembered the riots when she tried to work on them as Neptune. You never knew how much plain old rocks hurt, and how many people were actually in Planeptune. You went through papers as usual, declining requests from Arfoire, any of the four felons except for CFW Brave who had managed to match you. You would glance over at Lady Purple Heart to make sure she was okay, and found her rubbing her shoulders. You finished your stack of papers and went over to your Lady silently and began to massage her shoulders without her even asking you and she dropped her pen, moaning a little. "Lower to left plea... Ah!" You used your knuckles and palms, working out all the knots in her upper back and stopping. "Oh my (Y/N), where did you learn to do that?"

You shrugged and returned to your desk, double checking all your papers. "I can just do it, Milady, I didn't pick it up from anywhere."

She nodded and returned to her work. "A request from this Ally person..." She muttered to herself as you sharpened your blade, which you looked up from. She was now straightening her papers and placing them next to yours. She reverted and Neptune yawned. "Come on dude, can we take a break?"

"You can trade in the rest of your carries for the week for a full body massage, both your forms Neptune." You said and she nodded immediatly, running off to change into something. You went and got some oil when Lady Histoire came in to do paperwork. "All done ma'am. You may relax."

Despite being extremely small compared to your height, she still took out a tiny comb and brushed your hair back into place singing a little lullaby. When she was done she asked, "How much do we pay you?"

You laughed. "When I was hired by Neptune she said that it was just an honor to be working as her bodyguard, so I have been living of Guild quest money."

"Would one million credits a week suffice?" You nodded and you put out your pinky to shake hands. Neptune came back in, scantily clad in a orange bikini. You lead her to a table that you had lined with cloth and she laid down and undid her bra. You covered your hands in oil and went to work on her upper back. Since she wasn't the diginified Lady Purple Heart she would moan openly and wouldn't request areas, but command. You worked her calfs, and finished with her feet.

She transformed and you swore you saw lust in her bright beautiful cyan eyes. As you started on her slender neck the TV rang. She asked you to answer for her, and since you didn't want to stop the massage you kicked off your shoe and kicked it to the answer button. On the view came the other three goddesses who gasped at the rather lewd sight.

Lady Vert was the first to break out of her shock and she said, "Wow Neptune, you have the most loyal bodyguard ever. How is the massage?"

"Oh Vert he is amazing with his hands. I tried a new core and my shoulders were hurting from the new cup size and while we were doing paperwork he worked out all the pains even without the oil." You turned away from the camera, flustered and steaming when the other two goddesses broke out of their shock.

"I may need to borrow (Y/N) if that's okay. You have the stress of a larger cup size but I have the stress of running a nation, unlike you Neptune, who has her little sister, her oracle, and her bodyguard doing all the work." Lady Noire stated, hand on her chest.

"That's not true! I run my nation!" Lady Purple Heart said, yet you feared that one of the goddesses would have a counter claim.

"Incorrect. We did some research and found that all your paperwork until today was done by Histoire and (Y/N) and all the monster killing being done by Nepgear and (Y/N)." Lady Blanc stated, and you couldn't argue. "In fact this new Nep TV Talk should be called (Y/N) TV Talk because (Y/N) created it." Lady Purple Heart looked down, ashamed.

"So technically (Y/N), who's only job should be guarding you is actually more of a goddess than you, and he's why Planeptune is beating Leanbox." Lady Vert stated.

"So, we called up to offer (Y/N) a deal." Lady Noire stated, and focused on you, who had gotten down to your lady's lower back. "Would you like to come work for one of us?"

You skipped your Lady's butt and worked her thighs, shaking your head. "I am Planeptune born, and it is an honor to serve under my goddess no matter what I have to do, so sorry Miladies, I deny your request."

Lady Blanc smiled and nodded, turning to your goddess. "We understand, now Neptune, do not take advantage of your loyal bodyguard anymore, or else. Goodbye now."

* * *

After the thrashing to her pride, Neptune became as disciplined as you and her counterpart, constantly sparring with you and week by week getting better and more used to her jobs. By four months of training she was able to catch up with Lowee and beat them, only beaten by Lastation, which you both worked hard togther to overcome. "Any more paperwork, (Y/N)?" Neptune asked, and you shook your head. "After a few sparring matches we'll go questing, okay?"

"Of course." She summoned her blade, and you drew yours as you two went to the training room. She was a little stronger than when you first dueled with her in her transcended state, so beating her as Neptune was still no challenge, but when she transformed is when you met problems. Since she had been getting more and more shares Lady Purple Heart was stronger and stronger, and your duels were coming harder and harder. She charged and you dodged and stabbed her which she blocked and tried to kick you, which you blocked with a knee. You burst away from each other waiting for the other to strike. "Multiplication Combination!" You yelled as you activated your skill and charged her.

"Cross Combination!" She cried as she tried to counter you with her skill. You beat the clash because your moves had six swings and her only five, and you drop kicked her down which she recovered from midair. You fell back to ground, breaking into a sprint as you landed and she flew at you. You did a flip over her and threw your blade at one of her wings, and she went off course. You landed and burst back again, picking up your sword and throwing it at her other wing, and she crashed. For the final time you picked up your sword and knocked out your goddess with the butt of your katana. She beat you the last two times, so you needed this to restore your pride. You carried her to the kitchen sink, filling if with cold water and dunking her head in it causing her to suddenly awake. "Come, I'll race you to the Guild!" She flew off, and you ran down the streets of Planeptune. When you met a crowded area and found Arfoire preaching. Your Lady would have to win this race, and you made your way through the crowd, it spreading as everyone recognized you. (Y/N), the trainer of Gods.

"Arfoire, how dare you preach here without permission?!" You asked, hand on your blade.

"You! I have my permission to preach by my own will." You drew your blade, knowing Arfoire was strong and summoning your replica of Lady Purple Heart's blade, and the crowd retreated.

"That is illegal, I am in the posistion where I can arrest you."

"Fire!" The stage came alive with six cannons, and you block over the lasers, so none if the crowd. This was the day you were going to do it, the day where you could prove yourself worthy of the request you were going to make to your goddess. "Think this is it? Never!" The stage morphed into six separate machines.

"For a witch you use a lot of tech." You sliced all of them in half with Instantaneous Destruction. "Surrender."

"Or else." Lady Purple Heart landed by you, and you both raised your blades to Arfoire. She lunged to stab your goddess, but you stepped in front and felt the blade penetrate you. Filled with anger you punched Arfoire with your weak hand ten feet into ten ground, knocking her out in a single blow. Lady Purple Heart quickly removed the blade and laid you on the ground, your head in her lap.

"Milady, have I proved myself worthy as your friend and bodyguard?" You asked, a little short of breath.

"What do you mean, (Y/N)? You have proven yourself all those months ago." You reached into your pocket and pulled out the case. "(Y/N)?"

You pulled out the ring that was the same color as your ladies beautiful cyan eyes. "Lady Purple Heart, can I be your husband?"

She began to cry and hugged you close, and suddenly your lips met hers. "Of course... Now and forever."

* * *

 **I will probably redo this one later. Depends on how I feel about it later on. Let me explain how the chapters are gonna go. First the main goddesses, then CPU candidates, then the side CPUs (Iris Heart, Yellow Heart, Cyan Heart, et cetera), oracles, humans, and then villainesses. Hope you enjoyed, and next up Noire.**


	2. Noire

I finished the latest stack of papers after working without rest for week. I should have a little break time I guess, it's not like I needed it. Being Lastation's CPU meant I did need to stay firm and regal for the sake of my continent. Before I left to go grab a bite to eat I checked all my missed calls. When I expected to see complaints from Neptune only when I found my log full of missed calls and messages from all of the other CPUs. While they all their own flair, they shared the same subject. I walked into the kitchen, where Kei and Uni were.

"Who is this (Enter Your Super Hero Name/ (SH/N) )?" I asked them, and they looked up from their dinner.

"Why would you think we know? He wears a mask of an Ancient Dragon is dressed up in indestructible jeans and hoodie. That's all we know about him." Kei said, and I sighed and heated up some chicken.

"Kei, you forgot the biggest detail." I looked toward Uni. "Sis, he wields your goddess form sword, and knows how to pull off your moves with ease." My jaw dropped, and I placed down my plate, closing my eyes to transform.

"Hold it missy, you need to eat and rest, and an explanation of what this hero has been doing, okay? And don't give me any of that I need to be regal crap, got it?" Ugh, I hated Kei's arguments so I grabbed a fork and began to eat and listen.

"So my shares have been skyrocketing because this guy has been going around to all unclaimed lands and claimed lands in trouble as saying that he is doing it all on my request since I'm so busy?" Kei nodded, and I slumped in my chair. "That's why all the goddesses have been bombarding me. He's been going to the other lands since I cannot thanks to the treaty I signed."

"Yep, that's his idea I bet. That's also the reason I didn't want you to go try and arrest him, because he did his research. If you tried to convict court he could beat you because all he is doing is legal. Also, he has proven to be stronger than all the other goddesses in 1 v 1s." Uni said.

"Even Purple Heart?" I asked.

"According to him she was the easiest." Kei said and I buried my face in my hands, thinking.

"I know exactly how to catch him. Uni, call up the other CPU candidates and I'll get the goddesses."

* * *

You sat a top Planeptune's Basilicom, doing Face Cam with Anonydeath, your first best friend. "So, think she out of workination yet?" You asked the armor wearing inventor.

"I'd say so (Y/N), it's been a week." He said, typing away on some forum that you could faintly see in the background. You stared up at the moon through your mask, your swords, one of them being a replica of Black Heart's sword made by Anonydeath which you wielded in your left hand, and then a blade entirely composed of melted chains that you made the other night were sheathed at your waist. "Then again, there was that one time where she binge worked for a month."

"Yeah, thats when I started this crazy job, which has been full of surprises."

"By surprises you mean having to fight three of the four goddesses?" Anonydeath asked, looking at you directly.

You smirked, but the Ancient Dragon mask on your face didn't change at all. "That was surprising, so yes, that is included."

"You are a madman."

"And you are a stalker."

"Maybe that's why we're good friends." He said, and the two of you laughed togther. "I'm getting some sleep. You?"

You stretched and curled up in the roof. "Yeah, I'm clocking out. TTYL."

Anonydeath nodded. "TTYL." You ended the call.

You got up in the morning, and strecthed out your muscles. You checked the time, seven o clock. You turned towards Lowee. "I'm dying for some crepes. Planeptune, I may not be coming home for dinner!" You ran off the roof, unzipping your hoodie which turned into a glider. "Dananananananana... (SH/N)! (SH/N)!" You pulled a clean landing in Lowee, ran into a back alley. You removed your mask and tapped the zipper of your hoodie. You gained a black coat with fake white fur lining the edges and black pants with black snow boots. You put your swords on cloak, and put away your mask. "From your cocky Lastation born superhero, to your not so mild mannered (Y/N)." You walked onto the snow covered sidewalk and made your way to the crepe shop through the scenic winter wonderland.

"Well if it isn't (Y/N), what brings you here?" You smiled at Darius, a person who always ended up on the same continent as you, doing some job.

As you sat down at the counter you two fist bumped. "I am here for your finest crepes my good man. Now what brings you here?"

"This job pays more than the one in Leanbox. You know the grind, being on it yourself." He said, mixing some batter.

You nodded as you tried to fix your (H/C) hair. "Yeah, being a Guild agent sure can take a lot out of you."

He served up your first thick pancake like breakfast and passed you some syrup. "Though being a Guild agent who doubles as a superhero takes even more I bet." You chuckled, nearly spitting out some crepe. Only Anonydeath and Darius knew about your second life, well everyone in Gamindustri knew about (SH/N), though only your two best friends knew who he was. "Why do you even do it?"

You made your (E/C) as wide and anime like as possible, and said, "I, I just... I just wanted senpai to notice me!" He laughed like mad and you took you bows and he gave you another crepe. "I've been working in that act, thanks for being a test subject. Have any..." He passed you a mug of hot chocolate. "My man." You drank some and dusted off your second crepe, with room for one more. "Anyway, how the share dealing going? I may be a dealer, but I sure don't check my cards."

"Last I checked Lastation was at seventy percent, Lowee at fifteen perent, Leanbox at ten, and Planeptune five."

"Whew, I've been putting in work!" You patted yourself on the back.

"Yeah, I suppose. Though if Lady Noire gets mad you may have to face the strongest goddess at her best." Darius pointed out, taking out your empty plate and mug.

"True, but that's why I mastered dual wielding, so no matter how strong she is, I'll be able to catch her off guard with the chain blade." Your pal nodded, and leaned against the wall on the other side of the counter. "Anyway, what makes you think she'll be mad? I'm the one getting her massive share boosts."

"You're probably angering the other goddesses, who would attack her." You nodded slowly.

"True, but it's illegal now." You pointed out, and he nodded. "Even if so, if she came after (SH/N), she would have no clue who he is, and let's say she did find out. He doesn't have a set fighting style, he has only shown three, and he has about seventeen more!"

"Though in raw power she outdos (SH/N), right?" He asked, and you smirked.

"Lion outdos man in power, but if the man has skill he can kill the lion with his bare hands." He sighed, yet you didn't stop there. "Quality over quantity, the bigger they are the harder they fall, the turtle always beats the hare..."

"I get your point, I..."

"Rom, help!" The two of you looked out of the window to see the pink CPU candidate being dragged away by... IF in drag.

"Is this seriously the best they could come up with?" You groaned as you stood, leaving your zipper untapped as you paid for your breakfast. "See ya man, I got to make a top Guild agent sober." He nodded and you two fist bumped as you pulled your hood up. Your (E/C) eyes stayed locked on the running agent and intercepted her path, knocking her out with a chop to the neck. You caught her by her wig, ripped it off and dragged her through the snow and threw her into the Basilicom.

"We got him sis!" Ram swung at you and you sidestepped the attack, still not becoming your alter ego. "Stay still!" You stepped backward, putting confused look on your face as she tried to follow you. You heard Rom and ducked, the candidates clashed by accident. You shrugged and walked back into the crepe shop, dropping an illusion cube. You tapped your zipper and put on your mask. You walked out, pretended to opened a portal for the cube and your copy vanished.

"Liked to mess with innocents huh? Let's see if you beat me." You drew you blade, your other one still cloaked, and went with your two handed style. The two of them transformed into White Sisters and you brandished your blade. They both charged, but they were slow thanks to their low shares and you knocked them out of the CPU forms.

"HOW DARE YOU YOU BASTARD!" You turned to White Heart, but you blocked with ease, kneed her in the stomach, and knocked her out with a shoulder jab to the head.

You heard Green Heart charging and you spin kicked her into a lamppost. You knew you were strong, but you didn't know how weak they were without Shares. Finally Purple Heart and Purple Sister came up to you, wielding their blades and you shook your head. You gave a thumbs down and dug you heel into the ground, causing some rocks to fly up and you sent the all of them at the goddesses. They dodged, yet you burst over to them a clanged their heads together, knocking them out. There was overpowered, and then there was an undefeatble boss. You at this moment in time were that troll of a boss, and you relished in it. "What took you two so long? I've been waiting."

Black Heart and Sister landed, glaring at you. "Do you really want to fight?"

"No, I didn't want to fight at all, but when you ask for things, I'll deliver them. If you wish to know who I am I'll tell you, but not in public. I'll duel you even, just I need my secrets, just as you needs yours, Ms. Cosplay." You didn't say the last part loud enough for the others to hear, but Black Heart lit up like a birthday candle. A very sexy birthday candle.

"Fine, come follow us after we wake the other CPUs." You clicked your heels and rockets activated. You still need to get Anonydeath back for that activation code. You followed the eight CPUs, staring up into the higher sky.

"Such beauty..." You said, floating by Black Heart. "Clear sky, not a blemish or scar by the smog of the nations." You turned you head to Black Heart. "Just like your beauty, Milady. Pure milky skin, unharmed by battle, work, or anything." She blushed deeply. "Anyone who gets to lay eyes on you is blessed, I have to say that."

"What a poet." Lady Purple Heart said and you shrugged, turning your empty (E/C) eyes back to the empty sky. You decided to have some fun, and grabbed the White Sisters, deactivating the rockets. They clung to you yet you started your shoes and flew back up spinning and they flew off you giggling. You did tricks in the air just to amuse them, which kept them laughing, especially when you crashed into a flock of birds. You all landed in Lastation, and went to a secure meeting room.

"So, time for the big reveal." You removed your mask, shaking out your (H/C) hair and you showed your face to all the CPUs. They all gave you blank stares, as you expected. "Get IF, she'll recognize me." Purple Heart summoned IF who got a good look at me, and gasped.

"You're, you're the top league undercover Guild agent, (Y/N)! You became a superhero?"

"Yes, but I'm still a Guild agent, just don't tell my bosses about the whole (SH/N) thing. Could you?" She picked up her jaw and nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you anything."

"Okay, what your libido like?" Purple Heart asked, and you did a spit take, with spit. "I'm waiting."

"Um... Normal? I haven't checked." You answered, tugging at your collar.

"Neptune, enough of that. How many styles have you mastered?"

"Twenty. Weapons for each? Three are single sword, seven are daggers, and the rest them are two swords." You said smoothly, just scanning the face of Black Heart, looking for any emotionally caused reactions.

"Who created your weapons and gear?"

"A friend of mine named Anonydeath. I designed the schematics, and he built them." Her right eye twitched, which usually meant your captor was impressed.

"Why do you do this?"

"I am a loyal Lastation born citizen, and decided to get some of your dirty work done for you. I've been studying your fighting style, using it in each of my methods of battling somewhat so experts would believe I actually work for you. That's why I can use your attacks or my own versions of them. Being a Guild agent is fun and all, I mean my manipulation missions are a good test of my skills, but when I figured I could help you on a larger scale, I seized my chance. I'm sorry. I'll stop..." You slid your mask over to her, and removed your coat and jeans, leaving you in a t shirt and shorts, and slid those over too. "Indestructibility based of an alloy forged from a mixture of titanium fused with diamond residue, clothing based off bits of your HDD suits." You explained, leaning back in your chair, silent after your explanation.

You closed your eyes, and you were tapped on the shoulder. You opened your eyes to find your reverted goddess holding out your alter egos clothes out to you. "(SH/N) shall continue his job, but now he actually is working for me and will get paid for it. (Y/N) on the other hand will confess his side job to his superiors, after our duel, okay?"

"Yes." You out your changing clothes back on and transformed, heading to a reinforced room drawing your copy of her blade.

"Going serious from the start, hm? Fine." She transformed once more, and flew at you and you sent her off with blade smack, and she recovered immediatly landing a blow. You kicked her in the stomach for that, but she just barely flinched, though long enough so that you could activate your rocket boosts and truck the goddess. You took to the air, studying her reactions. "Time to go fast..." You tightened you stance and she moved so fast that it was like she warped above you and brought her blade down on your head, but you flew backwards just in time. You sliced her stomach, pulled your second blade out of cloak mode and slammed her into the ground. You activated Infinity Blades, which drained you of all your power yet she was only inconviencied by it. She stopped, declaring that she won and commanded you to head to the Guild.

You groaned in annoyance yet nodded and trudged off to the Guild. Boy were you bosses mad. You were fired without this weeks paycheck and were quite salty yourself. You dunked your head in a bucket of water that Darius made for you, yet he stopped you when he realized you were trying to drown yourself.

"What the hell were you thinking man?!" He asked you and you laughed, drinking the water now.

"TBH, I wasn't thinking at all." He sighed and punched you in the head. "Thanks, I probably needed that." You looked out of the window of the restaurant, the beauty of the white snow reminding you of the beauty of the gentle purity of your goddesses skin and her silky looking white or black hair. You face palmed, you couldn't be thinking about that. She was immortal and you were a mortal.

"Are you thinking about the life thing again? What did the doctor tell you about that!"

"She said avoid people you hate or else you may stab the hell out of them." You said, finishing off the bucket. "I need a job, the superhero things is pretty..."

Anonydeath popped up on your phone. "Ancient Dragon Rampage on Lastation's east border. Three of them. Your translator working?" You gave a thumbs up and went to the back of the restuarant and changed into (SH/N) and flew off to Lastation. You found the largest of the Ancient Dragons which was about to strike a building, but you blocked with a rocket boot.

"What brings you to Lastation?" You asked, the translator saying it in dragon speak. Dragoneese?

"Lust for destruction!" He roared, and sliced at you, which you kicked away.

"Then I you reap what you sow! Lace Ribbon Dance!" You drew you blade and cut the Ancient Dragon with enough force to send the gargantuan beast flying hundreds of feet. "Surrender, or I will take you life!" The other two dragons charged you, but you flew into the sky and drilled down right through one. You backed flipped off the remains and used Drop Crush right through it, and rose back into the air, the bleeding lead dragon growling in anger.

"Who are you?" You sheathed your blade and crossed your arms.

"I am (SH/N). Shall you retreat?"

"No... I have my pride, you should just kill me."

You sighed, and shook hands with the majestic creature. "Yes, sir." You drew your blade once more, and sliced the beast in half. It burst into pixels and you flew off, reverting in another alleyway.

* * *

"Boss, are you serious, chu?" The small black mouse asked.

"As a kawaii attack, you tasty morsel." The armored pig stated, causing the mouse to pull down his eyes with his paws.

"Boss, didn't we have a talk about the whole morsel thing, chu?" The mouse asked.

"Yes, yes, but you know why we are nabbing this guy! If we get him the goddesses will have to turn over those cute little Loween girls. Cute little girls... Sllluurrrpp..."

"Uh, boss, chu? What are you doing chu?" The mouse asked, horrified at the sight.

"Making the paralyzing spit, thinking about cute girls makes the process go faster!"

"This guy gets off to little girls. At least I like grown up women, chu." The mouse muttered, thinking of a certain pink haired nurse.

"What was that?!" The mouse jumped back, just dodging the slobbering pigs tongue.

"Nothing, chu!" He yelped.

"Good, now then... Back to work..." The disgusted mouse held a cup out as the drool fell from the pig.

* * *

You made you way to the Basilicom, back to your normal self and you walked in. At the front desk you found Lastation's oracle working on something. She looked up at you, looked around and leaned outward towards you. "You're the hero right?" You nodded, and she chuckled. "Noire has been flipping out about why you haven't come here for a job yet. She got the news that you were fired from the Guild, and she just waited here for an hour, just sat and waited. No work or battle, which is so rare I had Uni record it."

You put your hands behind your head, shrugging. "Maybe because she thought I went to work for one of the other goddesses?" You suggested.

"That, or our dear goddess has a superhero crush on you." You rolled your eyes, yet the concept interested you. "You see, I would offer you a job myself, if I wouldn't have to deal with an angry Black Heart. Go to the second floor and look for a door with NO. She'll be in there." The two of you shook and you saluted. "It'll be interesting working with a vigilante. See you later, (Y/N)." You waved as you walked off, passing by some guards who gave you suspicious looks until you explained you had permission from Kei and one of them confirmed. You found the room with NO and knocked, gaining no response. Same result on the second try, and third times the charm didn't work, so you walked into the office. There was nary a speck of dirt to be seen, and you saw a maid's out hanging in the corner. Anonydeath had showed you a picture of her in it, and you found his camera and crushed it. Then you took out a specialized for camera EMP radar that you designed and placed it in Noire mousepad. Half your revenge was done, other half waiting to be finished. The room was empty, so you stepped out and bumped into the reverted CPU candidate. Wait, did her chest get bigger when she reverted?

"Oh, hey. I'm Uni, just so you know. I suppose you're here for sis right?" That sounded wrong, and looked wrong thanks to her devious smile.

"I'm here for a job from your sister, yeah." You said, backing up so you weren't pressed up against her. "Though she isn't in her office, any ideas?"

"Really? She isn't in her office?! Oh my what have you done to my sister?" You scratched the back of your head, sweat dropping from your forehead. "She is in her room, I'll show you where it is." She directed you to the third floor and left you in front of a door and told me just to walk in. She ran off and you decided you didn't really need your life and just walked in, finding the room littered with failed design drawings. You looked up to find your goddess sitting in a chair at a desk, drawing up something. You checked the designs on the floor, and found that they were of a uniform.

"Finally! I think it got now!" She cheered, still unaware of your presence. "I hope he doesn't mind chains..." Chains? Was your goddess into bondage? She hoped up, eyes closed as she giddily jumped over to the door, and instead crashed into you. He fell over, and you laughed a little. "(Y/N)?" She at first was surprised, then you noticed her face light up with anger. "YOU PERVERT!" A slap was heard that day, a slap that rang throughout the lands and made all the Otakus rise from their gaming, all the hermits from their abodes, and all the Ran Rans from whatever they were doing. For you, you got sent out the room and into a wall. You didn't believe in cheekbones, until all of them shattered from that slap.

"Dear goddess... I've been punched by dragons and stabbed in the face yet neither of those hurt as much as that slap! Damn! It hurts to speak..." You groaned, and she rushed to your side, and you cowered in fear of another slap.

"Are you okay?" She lifted up your head, then dropped it, nearly cracking your skull. "It's not like I care or anything!" Tsunderes were fun until they started causing you physical pain! "Oh no, I'm sorry!" Uni and Kei rushed up and saw you.

"Noire, what did you do?!" Kei asked, staring confused at your shell shocked eyes.

"He came into my room without permission so I let my instincts take over and slap the pervert."

"I..." You struggled to get out, your brain shutting down. "Had permission. Check camera tape..." You let that voice in the back of your head take over as you tried to reboot yourself as Noire took out a tablet and checked the video. It showed Uni giving you permission just to go in Noire's room, and the CPU candidate stood up slowly and began to back away. The last thing you remember seeing before allowing your conciousness to slip away was a gun being drawn by Kei and two data columns.

You woke up healed and your goddess sleeping by you. Wait, what? Noire had her face buried in your chest, so you only saw her raven black hair gently flowing up and down like the waves of the ocean when she breathed. What Anonydeath would do to be in this situation. Probably stop being an okama. You shifted and she woke immediatly, staring into your drowsy (E/C) eyes with her own half open ruby ones. "You're awake, good." She stood and you followed her lead, and she thrust clothes into your hands. "Go change, now." She had a commanding tone and you did as fast as you could. First you put in the strange white contact, then the black chained pants, literally. There were chains lining your legs now. Then the tight muscle shirt which was black with white lightning over it. Finally a little necklace with a N on it, interesting choices. You walked back to your goddess, who handed you your swords and scabbards, which you strapped to your back. "Great, thank you (Y/N)!" She said cheerfully, not angry anymore. Thank Celestia!

"So, what's the contact for?" You asked, gesturing to the white that now took over your right eye.

"So, we took your clothes that you transform with and remodeled them, and that contact is how you transform now. Just blink and think about the other you at the same time." You nodded and blinked, your clothes changing faster than they ever had before. Your chained pants lost the chains which wrapped around your bare arms and became solid against them, the N necklace expanding into an outer face mask, and the contact expanding into the filling of the mask, turning into a dragon again. You drew you blades and you swore your saw some drool from Noire, though when she caught you staring she blushed and turned away. You moved around your new attire better than your previous state. "Like it?"

"Yeah, and I bet you do too sweetheart." Ah, she was your goddess and nearly broke your face in her base form, but you inner troll took over.

She blushed deeper, as asked stuttering, "I'm your sweetheart?" You nodded, and she giggled a little.

"HELLO?! Noire! Where are you?" Goddess damn it Neptune. You blinked again, reverting and you sat by Noire, who had face palmed, and you once again followed the leader. "Noi... Ah, there you... You two are on a bed togther?! Noire, tell me. Am I going to be the goddess mother?"

"May I hurt her Milady?" You asked.

"Please do." You threw your sword, hitting her in the face with the flat of the blade. "Thank you, now let me explain your job." She sat straight and turned to you. Why were her eyes so shiny. "By the way you can summon your swords back to your hand now." Cool. You summoned your blade back, leaving Neptune knocked out. "You are now my questing partner okay?" She put her hands on your shoulders, and pulled you close, staring directly into your eyes with your faces a mere three inches apart. "You'll have my back and I'll have yours, okay?" You nodded, and she hugged you. "T-Thanks. You're the first male friend I've ever had..." You hugged her close back. "It's not like that means anything though..." You rolled you eyes, but still relented.

Post this you two proved to be a great team, helping you in ways you tended not to take note of. Such as her extremely secure nature allowed you to became much more reckless in battle, which led to new fusion moves band quicker endings to quests. You somehow managed to find the ultimate loophole in the treaty of the goddesses, as she was able to help you in convincing other lands to follow her as she was merely 'guarding' you as you defended other continents as (SH/N). You even convinced her to relax sometimes, and balanced out her indoor and outdoor lives. She met Darius and Anonydeath, and you had to stop her from killing him when he revealed all the cosplay photos of her. Speaking of cosplay...

"Hey, looks who's so famous he got his own cosplay outfit!" You were working on the final paper of the day when you turned to find your goddess dressed up as (SH/N). Your jaw hit the desk, and you rubbed your eyes. "Yep, and you are taking me to the cosplay convention dress up as..." She pulled out a costume of green armor of... "Ligar from Blade Draw Multiverse!" You also got her into anime, and you two shared BDM as your favorite.

"Sure. When is it?" You asked.

"An hour, come on!" You changed as fast as you could, and you made your way there, you talked with each other mindlessly, holding hands as you two walked down the street. When you arrived it was being thrashed by an armored pig. "Think you can deal with this on your own?" You nodded, blinking. Great, after proving yourself one last time you would finish the plan.

"Which one of you is the real one! Come on, I don't have all da..." You jumped kicked the beast as (SH/N).

"Really? Giant armored bacon?" You asked the creature, who glared at you. "Sorry, I liked my bacon killed, cut, and cooked!" You threw your first sword which he took head on and you flew in with a slice with your second blade. You managed to land you target, yet in turn it ripped of the chain part of your shirt. You didn't think anything of it until you were hit there by a tranquilizer. Your body had been trained against those, so once again you did care, until you suddenly couldn't move.

"Ha! I knew all that waiting would be worth it! Now (SH/N), time to taste the bacon raw!" He stepped on you, and pain racked your body, yet you couldn't even scream.

"Survive (Y/N)! I'll save you!" No, no, no! This is where you proved yourself, not be saved or beaten again. Especially. Not. By. A. Goddess. Damn. PIG! You redirected all your energy into your sword arm and sliced off the pigs foot. He cried out in raw aging yet you didn't stop. You forced your energy into your legs and stumbled over to the other foot, energy back to your arm and sliced off the other foot. Noire was watching in awe, just the way you needed it. In pain he began kneeling on his bloody stumps, his heart now near you.

Your energy to your mouth now, for a few final words. "From hell's heart I smite thee!" You stabbed him in the heart, being showered in blood. Then you passed out, satisfied with your work.

You woke with Noire wearing the ring you got for her. It was made of obsidian and cobalt, and she was smiling brightly at you. "How long have you been planning this?" She asked, stroking your hair.

"Two months consciously, subconsciously ever since you called me your friend six months ago." You played around with your hands. "So, do you accept, milady?"

She leaned down and kissed you on the lips, soft, slow, and sensual. "Yes, my superhero. I accept."

* * *

 **This is quite average in my opinion, like my first chapter, though I figured Noire would fall in love with a vigilante. Anyway since we're getting bustier by the chapter, next up is Vert!**


	3. Vert

Finally! You have saved up enough credits from all your questing to get the latest video game that released today! It was based of your favorite anime! (Insert Your Own) was amazing and when the company of made it announced they were making a game where you could make an OC you doubled your time at the Guild, still staying the reclusive otaku you were, but the Guild knew you like you worked in the facility itself. You finished your last quest, and ran to the video game store. You couldn't preorder it because you didn't have a credit card or Pay Pal set up, so you hoped you were fast enough. You stumbled back when the top of your spear hit the door frame, and snapped the band that held it to your back, yet you didn't stop for long and kept running to where they displayed it. One left! In a final burst you managed to put your hand around the case, but another hand overlapped yours.

You turned to find the hand attached to a woman with long blond hair covered by a large hat which also covered most of her face, an elegant green dress, and good goddess how big were those things?! How could a mortal stand up straight like she had a metal pole up her back with soccer balls hanging from their chest? Despite the view of cleavage that would make any other horny otaku get down on their knees and thank Celestia for you simply said, "Dibs." She maneuvered her thumb under you palm and tried to tickle you, yet you flipped the case up with your pinky, caught it in your left hand, waved and ran to the register. You paid immediately, picked up your spear an walked on out the door. You felt bad for straight taking the game, but you felt like you had seen the woman before, yet you couldn't place your finger on it. You paused in your mind, yet kept walking now knowing you were being followed. You quickly put your spear out behind you, finding the woman you beat at obtaining the game. Her jump back revealed her face, and also caused some of her _assets_ to jiggle, but you knew who it was now. "Lady Vert, why are you following me?" Where you had seen her before was in a selfie she took in that exact same dress, yet you didn't recognize her immediately for reasons you don't wish to discuss openly online. Or anywhere.

She pulled her hat down lower. "Who is this Lady Vert you speak of?" She became up close to you, your arm being sandwiched between two loaves of white bread "How did you find out?"

"For reasons you know. Are you really stalking me?" You asked, starting to walk again through Leanbox, spear in your right hand guarding your game from the busty otaku.

"A goddess doesn't stalk, she just... Follows very closely with interest." She said proudly.

"Stalking!" You coughed into your fist. "Allergies."

"Allergies to what?"

"Allergies to lies, and I think I'm breaking out." She gasped and you shrugged. "(Y/N), one, extremely powerful goddess, zero."

"For who is obvious otaku who has knowledge of my power, you are really full of yourself." She said, and you chuckled turning you amused (E/C) eyes to her shining blue ones.

"When you are a person who isn't really worth anything while being a decent fighter you can talk trash to anyone knowing your death will mean absolutely nothing to anyone who has come in contact with." You answered honestly, spinning you spear around, half thinking about the new band you would need to strap it to your back.

"That's a sad existence."

"Yes, it is, but its mine none the less. Let's me be formal Milady. My name is (Y/N), I live alone in an apartment and work for the Guild to pay the bills. I'm that rare life class known as a Warrior Otaku. I'm level forty-three, my weapon is an Atomic Spear and I have a total of five SP skills. I have no EXEs and bye." You hopped onto one of the nearby buildings cause you felt getting away from your goddess who was frozen in shock at all the fourth wall breaks. You ran on the roof, your shirt already soaking from the run from the Guild to the Video Go, yet you ignored your fatigue and found your apartment. You unlocked the door, threw the game on the couch and went to get yourself some lunch since you had skipped breakfast. You just grabbed some ham and ate that, wanting to get to your game. Ugh, dammit. The system had to update, you should have just made yourself a full meal. You took a piece of diamond to your spear and began to sharpen it. Then about all halfway through the update your apartment began to collapse. What did you need to grab?! Wallet, gaming system, games, and yourself! You punched your wall out and leaped, rolling down onto the ground. The bottom floor was burning and you cursed when you heard screaming. You took a deep breath and punched the wall again, it crumbling to dust. You sprinted through finding a teenager with her younger brother and sister. You spun your spear from whence you came from so the fire and dust would be cleared as you commanded them to run. Once they were out you tried something stupid you saw on TV. "RRRAAAHHH!" You yelled at the top of your lungs tried to go Super, yet nothing happened except for the building collapsed.

* * *

Ugh, why the hell did you try to die a hero? You doubted that anyone would care at all, until you woke up on a bed softer than anything you've laid on. "I'm surprised Vert, you haven't started playing the game yet. I mean, he's probably dead. I can't see him waking up at all from that debris falling on him." Wow, no faith! Then again you barely had any faith in yourself. You heard the woman walk out, and felt a gloved hand stroke your face.

"Um... Maybe I shouldn't gone to the extreme of destroying the building for the game..." SHE DID WHAT?! "Planeptune probably has it in stock." All your fatigue faded, replaced with pent up aggression and adrenaline and you punched your goddess so hard that all the yaoi on her walls fell and shattered. Goddess or not, that little fact sent you through the roof. Well actually, the fact didn't, but your angered transformed goddess did with a firm uppercut it the bottom of your chin. You were sent above the clouds and ended up crashing into the CPU of Lowee, who caught you by your ankle. She glared at you, yet her expression softened when she noticed the mark left on your chin from the punch.

"Angered Vert huh?" You nodded, upside and get woozy from the blood flowing to your head. "You have my pity. Come on." She dropped you and you were saying your final words. Actually no, because you were caught by two CPU candidates. What were you? A glitchy NPC that could be harmed and the players being the goddesses loved to screw with? When the candidates threw you onto the bed, you muttered yes into the pillow. "Vert, who is this guy and how did he just wake up from nearly being killed by debris and do enough to anger you so that you sent him flying through the roof?"

"He punched me in stomach!"

After you sat up and fixed your jaw with a few good cracks you said, "Tell her why I did though."

Vert laughed a little. "Well... It all started with a video game."

One explanation of a lifestyle destroying move for a game later, the CPU of Lowee reverted and slapped Vert across the face, right out of her transformation as the blue version of the CPU candidate healed up your chin. "Are you serious Thunder Tits?" Eh, you couldn't argue with that nickname. "You took the home of a citizen because he outsmarted you in getting a video game? Being a goddess otaku is okay I guess, I mean we have a tsundere running a continent, but nearly killing a citizen for something that you could have downloaded in two days?!" Thank you! How high were the house rates in Lowee?

"Okay, maybe my actions were a little extreme." A LITTLE! You wanted to scream, but you buried your face in your hands. "What should I do?"

The reverted CPU of Lowee sighed and face palmed. "How about you test him to see if he can be your questing partner?" You still stayed quiet, listening of reactions.

"I suppose. Fine, lets go find an Ancient Dragon!" Wait, wait, wait...

"Wait, I'm fighting an Ancient Dragon?" You asked, trying not to sound angry after your goddess tried to kill you over a game.

"That or an Ice Fenrir." Vert said, smiling brightly at you and you felt extreme contempt.

"Ancient Dragon it is!" The five of you found a field with an Ancient Dragon in it, and you readied your spear. You stalked towards the large creature, taking you time before you stabbed it in the back of the leg. It roared in pain and went to punched you, yet you yanked your spear out and put it in the way of the punch, which spilt its hand open. It tail slapped you into a nearby boulder, yet you have been punch in chin by a goddess and crushed by a building. Getting slapped into a boulder was a massage by this point. You got out and found the thing flying at you. "Batter up!" You smacked it into the boulder and ran when it threw it at you. "Come on lizard breath, hit me with all you got!" It flew at you again and when you were supposed to use Counter the dragon flew behind you and kicked you in the head, moving your health all the way down to five percent. As you tasted the ground you got mad. Extremely mad. You were about to die because a goddess that was supposed to protect you didn't get a game that she wanted, tried to get you with premeditative murder, and commanded you to fight this thing. On that you unlocked an EXE.

 **EXE Activated : WHY?!**

You stood up, gritting your teeth as you stepped towards the dragon. "Why?" You asked, punching it in the stomach, cause it to keel over. "Why do I have to do this!" You snapped its neck and placed your hands on its back. "While I may not have all the answers, I know why you're going to die!" Your hands began to glow with raw energy. "YOU'RE IN MY WAY! THATS WHY!" The energy burst and killed the creature, and you pumped your fist, until the fatigue of hanging on a thread of life kicked in and you leaned on your spear. "Did I pass?" You asked, still finding this whole ordeal extremely stupid.

"Yes, you did with flying flames!" Vert cheered, and if you weren't so weak at the moment you would have thrown your spear. "Now come, I have to go heal you and set up a mat in my room for you to sleep." Great replacement for your home! You still trudged behind them, not able to keep up that well thanks to nearly being dead. The Loween CPUs left and Vert put in the new game, having to do the update herself and she turned to you to tend to your wounds. She went and got some bandages and wrapped your bleeding arms, legs, and she removed your shirt to wrap up your chest. "For a Warrior Otaku you are quite well built." You rolled your eyes, trying not to react positively to the compliment, letting out your inner tsundere.

"Thanks, since I actually work for my money, I don't just exist and get it." You said with a snarky tone, and your goddess shook her finger in front if your face.

"That's no way to treat the person that's going to be letting you live with her. Any other of your kind would be the most respectful person on the planet."

As you watched her bend over to pick up two controllers you muttered under your breath, "Also the most turned on."

"What was that?" She asked, whirling around. Seriously, how did she not fall over? "The hourglass figure evens everything out." She said, and your jaw quickly dropped and rose in two seconds. "Nice reaction speed, I'll give you that. Though here." She handed you a controller and sat right by you, leaning entirely on you. Why was she trying to be seductive? You just met her, she tried to murder you, once directly and once indirectly. The system wasn't done updating, so she groaned and turned towards your, staring intently into you annoyed (E/C) eyes. "Are you still mad?"

"You're my goddess..." You said, running your fingers through your (H/C) hair, sighing and giving her a calm smile. "It's pretty much illegal to stay mad at you, especially when you are a fellow otaku and..." You turned you face entirely to her, your eyes locked on her bright sapphires, turning on your romantic side. "Such a beautiful woman, Milady Vert. Thank you for giving me a job to work alongside you." Your goddess blew up in a blush, and looked anywhere but not at your face.

"Look! The game is ready, let's play!" She exclaimed nervously, and you tilted your head to the side at her. "My, my, my, it's getting a little hot. I'll sit over here." She sat farther away from the air conditioner and started the game. You made your OCs, them being copies of yourselves and the two of you dove into the gaming world. For about nine hours, the two of you played together alone in the room, and before you knew it on the six boss she was asleep on your lap. Your eyes were half open and when you placed the controller down to rub your eyes is when you noticed the blonde softly snoring in your lap. You didn't want to move her too much in fear she would wake up, so you leaned back and she crawled up on you. She was probably still awake and just trolling you, but you really wanted to sleep and you saved and turned off the console, falling asleep.

"HUH? What did you do to my dear sister?!" A voice snapped you awake, and you found a green haired woman with red eyes staring angrily at you and Vert. Vert woke up and found herself on top of you, yet didn't seem to care much as she stood up.

"Its okay Chika, I just may need to call up Histoire on how to deal with lactating breasts in a few months." Oh Celestia why... When it looked like this Chika person was about to kill you with her bare hands Vert stopped her. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding... I was on birth control." Chika grabbed you by the neck, and threw you out the Basilicom, and you just leaned against the wall, waiting. Five minutes later after a lot of yelling a guard escorted you back in, and you found your spear stuck in a wall. You didn't even question it as you yanked it out and picked up the pieces and plugged them back in. It had a new strap now, but it appeared to be made of the bottom of Chika's dress. You still didn't ask, and your goddess locked arms with you, and the room smelled of burnt data fields. "Come! We have some questing to do!" She said happily, and you escorted her to the Guild. You made many enemies that day, without even trying. When you two arrived you set up two quests called 'Dragon Slayer' and 'Fur Melter'. They were both the hardest, but offered high shares and when you checked count of failures. Over 1,000 each. You stayed quiet and just trudged alongside Vert, who hadn't said anything.

She stopped and sat down, and you turned back to her. "Lady Vert?"

"My feet are tired..." She whined, and you sighed, following your gut feeling. You picked her up and began to carry her through the woods, and she was shocked at first but as you were able to see the cave that held the first quest she had gotten used to your taxi service. You placed her down at the mouth of the cave and she thanked you. You removed your spear from your back and walked into the cave, searching for the dragons. "So, did you have any dreams last night?"

"No, I just feel asleep and woke up to your angry oracle." You said smoothly, which was new. The concept of just causally talking to your homicidal goddess still baffled you, though you found the three dragons you had slay. You were going to save your EXE for when it was needed, and rather heaved a nearby rock and tossed it to get the other two dragons to lumber away after the noise. When the final dragon was to follow suit you slammed your spear into the cavern floor and it turned to you. You dashed forward at that point and stabbed its legs, and you hoped you goddess was psychic because you forgot to tell her the plan. She knew! She clamped the things mouth shut when it was about to roar in pain and you Rush Comboed it's legs, tearing one of them off.

"Switch!" Vert yelled and you ran up the falling dragon and clamped its mouth shut after slamming your spear into the ground for it to land on so it wouldn't crash so loud. You locked your arms around the dragons snout, just barely keeping it closed, it came at you with its arms, and you bit the left one, and you had eaten rock candy as hard as steel so it recoiled even more from your primal attack. It fell over entirely, yet Vert copied your move except holding it up herself. "Fatality it!" You tightened your grip on its neck and swung your body to the left, snapping its neck and it exploded into pixels.

"One down, two to go!" You turned to your goddess and requested something and she agreed.

You punched the ground with all your energy, causing a minor tremor. Both dragons stormed back and you faced them, both spears bared. "Come a get me lizard breaths!" You yelled, and they charged you. Green Heart appeared from behind you and tackled one of them down the cave and you thrusted into the stomach of the other dragon and flipped it over you. You threw Green Heart's spear back in the air and the dragon you were fighting rose. "What's wrong? Can't take a little pain?" It went in for a punch yet you kicked your spear further into its stomach, all the way through in fact. Then with your boundless confidence you roundhouse kicked it in the face, right to the ground and ran behind it to grab your spear. "To be honest, looks like fighting powerful beasts in fun. I usually just slay Visual Novels or Dogoos, but now fighting the closet thing to a demon in this world is like being high. So..." You stabbed beneath is chin, and ripped its head off. You heard a final roar of agony and took a breath of relief when you saw Vert. "Who needs drugs? That was amazing!" You laughed, and Vert hugged you out of nowhere. You started off shocked, though in the end you hugged her back.

"Well, don't get to confident my level 54 friend. The next creatures we have to face are three times faster than the Ancient Dragons!" She cheered happily, squishing against you semi awkwardly yet you enjoyed the strange sadistic kind of happiness that you had never felt before.

You slung your spear back over your back and nodded. "Then let us go!" You ran to the second area, and Vert ran after you. To cold mountains ran dashed, Vert barely keeping up with you as you found three Ice Fenrirs. You took your spear and slammed it into the mountain floor and the whole area rumbled with energy. Vert managed to reach you, looking mad but with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

 **Skill Activated : Regenerating Reflect**

A shield formed around the both of you and when the avalanche came every hit it took restored an eighth of your each of yours stats. When the avalanche stopped and you activated another skill.

 **Skill Activated : Fatal Blow**

You stabbed your spear into one of the damaged Fenrirs, it exploded into pixels when your spear head exploded. Vert just stabbed the life out of the second one, and while she was doing it the third one charged her from behind. You let _your_ animal instinct take over and trucked it into a nearby tree. It bit your arm, and you ignored the feeling of blood loss and stabbed its chest, found its heart, twisted the spear and yanked it out. One burst of pixels later you found that Vert had killed the other one and was just standing there watching. You flexed for her a bit, and she giggled. As you collected the data for the quest, you turned to Vert with an uneasy smile on your face and she raised a data chip, hand on her hip. "Oh thank goddess..."

"You're welcome. I think my hard work deserves a carrying." You sighed in fake annoyance and picked her up again, trotting down the mountain to the Guild. You placed her down just as she claimed she was getting comfortable and you two went to turn in the chips. "Give my friend all the credits." You gained 50,000 credits, and pumped your fist in the air. "Now as payment for your payment..."

* * *

Why did you agree to this?! Yiu we're currently going hand to hand with your transformed goddess as return for her allowing you take all the earnings, and your spear was fifty feet behind her and she was of course blocking you. She herself wasn't good with hand to hand, but you actual able to beat her in skill thanks to all the fighting games and anime. You managed to get in the face, stomach, back of the leg, and threw her by her arm. With that you ran toward your spear as she recovered and tackled you, but you rolled and kicked her off. She got up instantly, summoning a spear and you charged shoulder first, slamming her into your spear. In the same move you grabbed it and dashed out of the room. You did your best to run to Lastation, not noticing that you were running on water until you tried to wipe from sweat from your soaking khakis. Wow, your speed stat was insane! Explains the speed running skills. After quickly complementing yourself you heard water spreading, so either Moses was revived or your goddess was coming to kill you. You went with the later and dashed to the Basilicom of Lastation where you found Lady Black Heart waiting.

"So you what Vert is so interested in. You made it here so fast, I'm not surprised," She was on to you! "Uni! Fire at will!" You were a damagle NPC. You dodged the green laser blasts and ran to Planeptune as fast as you could, which included a quick spear to spear duel with Green Heart to knock her into Black Heart. You made it into the land of Purple Progress,matter beating border patrol. You halted to a stop when you crashed into to large breasts.

"How fast were you moving?" You looked up to find Lady Purple Heart with her blade drawn, smiling down at you. "Lucky for you, I have built in air bags."

As she proudly flaunted her chest a younger version of her came down and you bounced back up. "Um, sis? Shouldn't we be aprehending him?" All that was left of you when she said that was a loose strand of your (H/C) hair and the wind trail you left beind. "Oh my, he is scared!" You ran off the tallest mountain you could see trying to leap Lastation, and ended up into the Avenir building, actually right through it cannonball mode and kept rolling.

That is until you heard Lady Green Heart yell, "Fore!"

 **Skill Activated : Fatal Blow**

Your spear head exploded once more and you landed in a Lowee snow bank and you dug yourself to find an axe being swung at your head. You dodged and Lady White Heart yelled, "Hold still maggot!" You dodged again and flipped out of your snow back, your stamina practically nonexistent, and you were breathing heavy.

"What's wrong my little (S/C) sheep? To many wolves to run from?" You turned to Lady a Green Heart, and strangely the thought of all of them in wolf cosplay sounded inviting. She stalked over to you slowly, quite seductivly, swaying her hips and capturing your (E/C) eyes with her own amethyst ones. Then when she bit your neck and began to gnaw on yiur earlobe you remebered that you had an EXE up your sleeve.

 **EXE Activated : WHY?!**

You punched her in the stomach, though since you locked onto all of them they all clutched their stomachs in pain. You jabbed Lady Green Heart in the back of the neck, in turn all of the CPUs, knocking them out of their goddess forms. You stopped at the energy blast part though, unable to harm Vert anymore for some reason. Actually, you knew the reason, you had played enough visual novels to know the deal as you carried her back to Leanbox. As she requested you thought to yourself are you really going to try and marry her? Screw it! You liked her for her upbeat personality, you liked her for being an otaku, that fine body was a sure plus. Though what really made you go out and buy that ring was the fact that she cared for you. She was willing to give you a place to live after admitting her moves were not planned out, a goddess putting herself on some random person's level. That's... Thats why you looked over her faults and just let your sappy inner emotions take over.

When you returned she was up and playing a game with a sandwich sticking out the side of her mouth. You only knew her for about four days, but you were still sure you could take the sandwich from her without death, and you began to eat it yourself. She turned to you confused until you presented the ring made of amethyst and sapphire. "Hi... I'm awkward and I don't know what to say. Do you accept?" You said, voice cracking in the middle.

She leaned closer and said. "My, my... I mean we've only known each other for a short time, but you have been the only man to deny my womanly charm, and forgive my brash actions." She began to caress your cheek slowly, her eyes closing. "So I do. On the condition you give me back my sandwich!" She stuck her tongue into your mouth in a half Loween kiss, half sandwich retrieval and you took that as a yes. Once you had both gotten what you wanted and you placed the ring on her finger, she handed you your game. You opened the case to find that you had gotten your damage costs payed for, and a special edition of the game. You smirked at your fiancé. "Compensation for your current and future hard work, and this ring!"

* * *

 **Short? Yes. Bootleg? Yes. Uninspired? Hell yes! Why? Vert is my second least least favorite CPU, not including candidates, though including side CPUs my least favorite is Neptune. Kill me if you dare, next up is my favorite CPU, Blanc! Hope you enjoyed, till next time!**


	4. Update Review Responses

So, since my ass may be grass, or this stories is cause thanks to catspats31 I realize this story is illegal! *Throws glasses off and storms out the room crying* Well I'm back, and I read the Guidelines which I only read for rating specifications to be honest. *Shrugs* I'm lazy, so any ideas on keeping THIS website? Cause I know of Lunaescene, but I don't really want to make two separate accounts for my fan fictions. I hear other authors have like seven accounts and I'm just like no... I will if I have to, but if anyone could offer suggestions. I mean, I know an OC would work, but that kinda defeats the purpose of the short stories, what little there was. Okay, BTW I'm going to respond to reviews in three chapter intervals like this, so yeah.

Nazo-XXX - I've looked at your favorite stories, To Love a Maker and Night With A Goddess, so to be honest, I'm not surprised. By the way, check out those stories! They are interesting, to say the least.

Bulldan - Cyan Heart chapter, sure, if my story gets that far. My IRL friends are also interested on how that's going to turn out. I have ideas, but some don't make sense.

Guest - Very good huh? Surprising, considering how many incomplete sentences there were, but if you are enjoying this I hope you keep reading!

Johnny theEpic Chhun - What the hell are you calling cute? Its manly, eh screw it. Thanks for the compliment!

GameLover88 - Great story! Cool! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you still are enjoying.

Nazo-XXX - Yeah, when I first watched Uni transform and shrink I was just shocked. Logic from the first game was either they get bigger or stay the same, but once they shrink, I just questioned my sanity until the Nepgear and Uni scene.

GameLover88 - Thanks for the great compliment! Sorry for making you wait for more chapters!

Mario The World Champion - Thanks for liking the story, you are welcome for the Vert chapter. Rei and the oracles hm? Rei has quite the fan base, and the oracles will be a fun write, especially what I have planned for Histoire.

GameLover88 - What's so funny? Homicide? I suppose its funny when a otaku does it. Thanks for the latest compliment!

catspats31 - Okay, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I have an idea, which would defeat the purpose of the story though it still would have the same kind of feeling. Thanks again for the notice and compliment.

he who is a wolf - You are actually the one who gave me the idea, so thanks for your help, even if it wasn't intentional.

Okay, so the plan is that I will make on OC, it will still pretty much be you, except his name is Yu. He is a glitchy NPC that tends to get involved with the HDN cast, and after getting engaged to each one he loses his memory and his skills are replaced with different set of them, and his relation with the previous girl is erased from reality. His experiences aka the story are going to be in the first person. He also gains a new appearance each time, which is based off what you think the girl would like of course. Though the only consistent thing is his name, Yu, and his eye and hair color is the color wheel opposite of the girls. I read the Guidelines and I think this works, but catpats31 confirmation would be amazing. The first three chapters will remain as they are for now, unless Fanfiction warns me to rewrite them. I WILL redo them on my own will later, just for now I want to get through all the girls. As we all know, that is a very hard job to do, though I'll enjoy doing it. Anyway, as you know, next up is Blanc x Yu, and see you next time!

PS : Story title changed.


	5. Apologies

I wondered how fast that would piss people off, Nazo-XXX, Mr. Beaver Buttington, thanks. Thanks for falling for my joke. I have another reader insert that hasn't been flagged. Like I said, if I made an OC it wouldn't be a reader insert, and stupid. Sorry, but Beaver, you're right! If someone really wants to be that guy and report me, I'll just transfer it somewhere. It's not that hard, so... It's still gonna be reader insert, it'll still be here. Sorry to troll you guys, it was a request by my little brother. I'll work on Blanc x you as fast as I can, with good quality. Sorry for angering you, flame me if you want!

*Snickers*


	6. Everything Explained

Ok, ok, okay. My joke expanded to far, though the reactions were still funny so I say it was worth it, I'm going to number what's going down as clearly as possible.

1\. Biggest thing, he who is a wolf did not cause me to make the joke, my younger brother and I came up with it ourselves, wolf just made it better!

2\. Yu will be an OC, just not for this story. The story is Reader Insert, so it will stay reader insert with (Y/N).

3\. Yu's story will M rated cause I love me some lemons, sweet or sour, and it will appear as two other stories will vanish today.

4\. He who is a wolf note how all the personalities of you basically were nothing alike. As I explained to another one of my readers, who I will not name but they can announce themselves if they wish, though Purple Heart got engaged to a caring trainer with a humble personality, Noire a cocky brash hero who acts on impulse, and Vert to a powerful otaku with a sad outlook on life. So, my underlying tone was that you were a different person each time in separate dimensions, cause I know how you feel. I love consistency too, but the games have no consistency. I mean bleezus, first game they made Arfoire pure human, next game she's the Deity of Sin and they are the younger sisters, who as characters I didn't mind but where the hell did they come from?! I mean, did they appear in the gap between the games, cause it can't be that long a time cause the human characters look the same. Then in the third game you're telling me you are not born a CPU, and there was no true goddess or nations, and Blanc was the oldest? Let's go farther on that, so apparently it is evidenced in the previous game that a goddess's HDD form develops on how long the base form has been a CPU, which is why Neptune gains such a body boost, though if we are going off that, how is Plutia the second oldest of the goddesses in Ultradimension yet is a full bodied woman, while Blanc is still flat despite being the oldest? Also, what the hell? Why does Arfoire have an HDD form? She shouldn't have one if Hyperdimension hasn't happened yet. Why is Pirachu in the game? He shouldn't even be born yet judging by the time span between universes, cause Neotune was a baby in Ultradimension, and I put money on the fact that Neptune is older than Pirachu. So, sorry for the rant, but after all that wolf I mean that yes, you are a different type of person each time a new chapter is out cause alternate dimension stuff. I hate that crap in gaming cause they never do the thing right! Goddess! I'm done. Time to move on.

5\. Yu's story will have a linearish plot. Cause I like my continuity, unless... Must. Not. Rant.

Okay, I think that's it. Three chapters in a row that are nothing but trolling, apologizing and explaining. People who read my stuff instantly, Yu's story should be up no later than three for my lemon lovers. Later, any questions I'll answer, though probably through PM.


	7. Blanc

"Catch us aniki!" Ram yelled and you chased after them through the Basilicom, you not going anywhere near your best.

"Come on Ram, he's catching up!" Rom squealed happily as you were only five feet behind them. When the three of you were about pass Lady Blanc's room you burst ahead of them and picked them up by their hoods.

"Okay, enough of that. We don't want your sister yelling at you again, right?" You asked the two CPU candidates, who nodded and you placed them down. "What do you two want to do?" You asked, kneeling down to their height.

"Draw..." Rom said, and you went and got yourselves some paper to work with. The three of you went to work. Ram and Rom scribbled down what you always thought was monsters until that one time they drew out what you thought was an Ancient Dragon, but they said it was you. That not only crushed your pride for a day, but it also made you pick up a new face cream. You tried to skectch out a goddess without focusing on it, and ended up with a Ran-Ran. How did that... Well, you had bacon for breakfast. Rom tugged on your pants leg and patted your lap. You picked up the little CPU and she sat down on your lap as you began to draw Lady Blanc. "Aniki..." Rom began, and you looked down. "Can we go book shopping?"

"Of course, but you have to pay out of your own allowance." She nodded, and Ram whined. "Though if you two beat me there I'll pay." They transformed and knocked you over flying out of the room. No holding back now! You ran out of the room twice their speed, sending over servants spinning with your unnatural ability, Competitive Boost which made you two times better than anyone you faced, no matter what. You sent them off course just by stopping in an instant right by them with your arms out, hitting them with whiplash. You then arrived at the book store to the sound of burning rubber. "Sup Akex, what's good?" You asked.

Akex rolled his eyes. "You really just used your broken ability to beat two little girls?"

You dusted yourself off and return the eye roll. "Two little girls that together could probably kill me in a swing of their axes, and remember the last time I had to pay for their books?"

"You couldn't eat for a month and had to take out a loan, yeah. I understand."

"Sorry, they are rich and immortal, while I am a mere mortal man with a limited budget." You scanned the shelves and couldn't find anything worth your money.

"When are they gonna give you a place in the Basilicom anyway?" Akex asked as the two sisters stumbled in, hairdos wrecked and glaring at you, but you summoned your ax in a backhanded style, and they both trudged off into the store, and you dismissed your weapon. "For a caretaker you sure are threatening." You leaned against the checkout counter after checking for no one in line.

"I've grown up on the knowledge that if you are going to be a superior of another you have to be stronger than their maximum potential."

"Though you have an ability that makes you stronger than them from the start, right?" You sighed and decided to reveal your secret.

"Akex, my ability only activates if it is someone I have already beaten." You said, watching the girls go through the picture book section, and an evil idea formed in your head, a devious smirk popping up on your face.

"Should I ask about the devilish grin on your face?" Akex asked.

"The less you know, the better."

"Cliché, but okay. Ixnay des opus a."

"I barely understand your pig latin, but I think that means I have a gun, but I don't." You checked your belt on your basic silver slacks and patted your white T-Shirt. Nothing of real interest, unless you counted the fact that you were wearing a T-Shirt in Lowee.

"Okay, thanks for revealing your biggest weakness, but I still don't get why your aren't dressed in a coat like every other sensible person in Lowee."

"My temper is a furnace that keeps my body blazing. When I get mad, everything dies! Even if it lives it'll be tasting the firm metal of my axe!" You said proudly.

* * *

Was this guy really the caretaker of my sisters? I mean, he's proven he strong, and that he respects my privacy, though I was really surprised when they started referring to him as aniki. He was not family, and I figured he would never be. I had followed the three of them to the book store, and was watching them when an emergency report. "Attention Lowee, the apartment complex south of the Basilicom was burning moments ago, though we put it out, though everyone who lives there will be forced to find a new place to live sadly."

"Sucks for you I bet (Y/N)." The cashier said, and (Y/N) looked like he wanted to murder someone, but he took a deep breath and calmed. "Did you bring all your credits out before you left?" (Y/N) shook his head, fists clenched. "I bet you want to explode, right?"

"Yes, but rather than be a bad influence on the CPU candidates I'll just weep in the remains later, so, yeah..." He admitted sadly, letting his fists relax. Wow, he actually stayed calm, I would have exploded myself. He was pretty kind, a great counter to whatever my sisters dare try to through at me in pranks I bet with his obvious michevious personality. If he's so not like me, I wonder why he still has a temper.

"Aniki, we are ready!" Ram cheered and they had a small amount of books cause I didn't give them that big of an allowance.

"OK, Akex?" (Y/N) asked, and his friend nodded and the three of them left, oblivious of my presence. Well, I thought that until (Y/N) came later at night after tucking my sisters in and asked, "Milady, I intend mean no disrespect in this question, but why were you following Lady Rom, Lady Ram, and I for to the bookstore?" I turned from my computer, keeping my deadpan look on as I turned to him, and he was standing straight up and his eyes were sharp and at attention unlike his regular laid back state.

"At ease." He dropped his arms and eyes went back to half open. "I was simply studying your behavior, which is interesting to say the least." I turned back to my computer and as I began to type I felt him massage my shoulders. "What are you..."

"You're stressed, Milady. You need sleep." He said firmly, and I wanted to disagree but I just leaned back, allowed him to finish his shoulder rub and he carried me over to my bed and tucked me in. "Goodnight Milady, sleep..."

I yanked him onto the bed with me, glaring at him at first, but then softening my gaze. "I saw how your home was burned down and how you held back your anger to take care of my little sisters. You'll be sleeping with me from now on so you won't have to worry about getting another house, okay?" I said, deciding to be nice and he nodded with a smirk, rolling over to sleep. I followed his example and allowed myself to pass out.

* * *

You woke up with your goddess up against your chest, which you were probably not going to get used to. Ever. The door opened to reveal the twins in their nightgowns looking sad. "Sis, aniki wasn't her... ANIKI!" Ram tackled you, and you nearly crushed Blanc. You ruffled Ram's hair and Rom's when she came over.

Blanc woke up with her hair plastered to her face, and she looked around confused. "Blanc... why are you sleeping with aniki?" Rom asked and you chuckled and put our hands to the back of your head, mind going faster than ever trying to take them off the ideas that were probably come up with.

"Do you want to go questing?" You asked them, and Ram dragged you and Rom dragged Blanc out of bed for the both of you to get ready. You simply brushed your messy (H/C) hair back into something manageable for a fight, and Blanc came out of the bathroom wearing a gray tank top and a silver dress that reached her mid calves, without her hat on. You gave her a silver coat and her little sisters giggled, which you flicked them gently on head for. The four of you told Mina that you would be doing fieldwork and you walked through the streets. You accepted some hard quests because the candidates felt extremely safe with both you and Blanc there. First up some 20 foot tall Rock Golems. You summoned your axe, Blanc her hammer, Ram a axe, and Rom a hammer. "Rom, off my axe!" You put it over your shoulder like you three had practiced and Rom bounced off it and bonked the first one on the head, confusing it. You grabbed Ram by the hand and spun around as fast as you could and tossed her to the golem which she sliced in half. Two more left, and and you readied your axe and Blanc charged right past you.

"Catch up!" You ran yourself and the both of you attacked the same negative, Blanc hitting the golem to you and you sliced it half. "Dodge!" You rolled away from a golem arm swing and Blanc ran off your back and smashed it.

You decided to not mention the view of her panties you got and gave a thumbs up. "Nice work, Milady."

She blushed a little, and smirked. "Did you expect anything less from you goddess?" You shook your head and collected the quest data, Rom and Ram giggling. "Next?" You waved for them to follow and ran off. Blanc quickly caught up and the twins weren't too far behind as you hopped from hill to hill. Five Huge Dogoos were next on your hunting list.

"Lady Blanc, I've been developing new skills!" You said as you thrust your hands forward.

 **Skill Activated :** **Flash Freeze**

All the Dogoos froze and you presented the smashing fest to the trio of sisters. "Have fun!" Ram switched her weapon to a hammer and the two sisters ran at one and began hitting it like a piñata. You turned a bowed at your goddess. "Shall I escort you, Milady?" She kept and blank face and took your hand and began to walk to another.

"Do you have a hammer?" She asked, and you switched weapons to a hammer that was twice the size of Ram. You noticed a smile tugging at her lips as you both raised your hammers. You slammed your weapons into it at once, and the frozen lump of blue goo shattered. You two did the same to the other three just as the sisters finished theirs. "I have to admit, I see why my sisters call you aniki." You laughed and Rom and Ram tugged on your arms, ready and raring to go. Final quest for now was get the skin of a Gold Lizard. "Girls, (Y/N) and I will handle this one." Blanc said as you collected the data for the quest and she transformed. You looked away from the column and ran to Lowee Snowfield, carrying the twins like footballs. You found one golden lizard and drew your axe with White Heart and began skinning. You threw the actual being to the twins to destroy so they didn't get mad.

"Give us a ride aniki!" Ram commanded and you got on your hands and knees and they climbed on your back. You acted like a horse and trotted back to the Guild to turn in the quests. "Blanc, come on! We have to feed our horsey!" Oh great... You carried them back to the Basilicom and passed Mina who giggled as the sisters grabbed you a feeding bag, filled with shrimp and you ate. Then you felt Blanc combing your hair over and all your dignity was gone. You stood up with your hair looking emo and having to run to the bathroom to spit out all the shrimp tails. You lost count after fifty, and came out to check on everyone, hoping for the best. They were all fine, yet something was making your throat itch.

"One of you punch me in the stomach please." Rom did it, and you coughed up the shrimp tail. "Thank you." Rom nodded and asked you if two twins could nap. You approved and sent them to bed and brushed your teeth out and didn't know what to do. You walked into Blanc's room and found her reading some manga. "Milady, you read manga?" That was most likely the biggest mistake in your life. She transformed immediatly and her regularly calm, studious, and surreally attractive orange eyes were a lit with raw rage and you you were too shocked to do anything. She didn't kill you in a slice, rather slapped you with the flat of her axe. You recovered so you didn't wake the sisters with a crash, and threw open and nearby window and hopped out.

As you ran you turned back to the Basilicom to find a blue aura charging at you with blinding speed. "COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU YOU NOT KNOCKING BASTARD!" You never beat her so you couldn't use your ability and you had to duck her when she swung. You found yourself in an empty snowfield and figured it was time to stand your ground/ lose your life. You summoned your axe as Lady White Heart landed. Despite the fact she was about to remove your head you could help but notice how her skin matched the snow perfectly, how her hair was the color of pure spring water, and her eyes were akin to the sun. Beautiful, yet extremely dangerous to stare directly at. "So you son of a bitch, have you accepted your fate?"

You know what? If you were going to die, you were going die trying to get a girl. Even if at girl was immortal and ready to kill you. You dropped your axe and dropped your hammer. "Yes, Milady. I deserve my destruction, and I don't mind if it's by the hands of a beautiful woman such as yourself." You lowered your head and expected an at least a quick decapatation for all your hard work.

"Y-You're lying, (Y/N)." You looked up to find White Heart staring at the ground blushing and rubbing her thighs together. "I'm not as sexy as the other goddesses because I don't as wide hips like Noire or as busty as Vert." You and Akex had a long heated argument about this topic. You won when you brought out the axe.

"Why would I lie to the my goddess?" You asked simply, slowly stepping forward. Soon you were about three inches from her and she dismissed her axe, staring up at you with rather curious orange eyes. Kind of like the girls whenever they were confused on something.

Then she gained a deadpan look. "Why are you being so stereotypical, trying to be the hero?" She summoned back her axe and you decided to be that guy.

"Would a hero do... This?" You snatched her axe and ran off again, this time into the woods. When you thought you had escaped you were trucked into a mountain by the blue blur that wasn't wearing Dorthy's slippers. You laughed as the two of you went coming down the mountain and locked her arms down. "Pinned ya!" She squirmed at first, yet smirked evilly at you and kneed you in the crotch. "AW MY GODDESSES!"

"I am right here." She stated, lifting you up and reverting. "Okay, you've amused me. Any manga you like?"

"Empire Souls?" You said and she nodded yes that she had it. You two smiled at each other and went back to the Basilicom, and you didn't notice you were her holding her hand until she let go. She showed you her collection and you picked out a book and sat at the edge of her bed, and you felt her cross her arms on top of your head and read with you. "Um, Milady Blanc?"

"Hm?"

This was out of nowhere, but you actually had that as your style. "Would you like for me to take you out to hang out more tommorrow?" She shifted a little on your head, and you actually had fear for once in your life. The fact that she could say no really scared you.

"Okay. I do not mind," You were able to take a breath and begin reading again. After about a solid hour or two of reading the sisters burst in and tackled you. The four of you went out to do some more questing, deciding that giant dogs was the best way to top of the questing. Blanc parried a claw slice and yelled, "Switch!" You charged in and upward sliced the things muzzle and fell back.

"Girls, tag in!" Rom bonked its head down to Ram sliced its nose off.

"Tag out!" They called and Blanc ran in for th kill. Suddenly the Fenrir reared and brought down its paws and you threw your axe, slicing off a paw.

 **Skill Activated : Whirlwind Slicer**

Its paws were removed by your attack and you recovered your axe. The Fenrir fell and Blanc flipped it over on her hammer causing it to explode into pixels. The quest was over, but two more Fenrirs came from the trees. "Sis, aniki, we'll handle this bad dog while you two take the other one!"

"Uh huh..." They transformed and you brandished your axe.

"Not transforming Milady?"

"My name is Blanc, and no. You'll have my back." You nodded and the both of you ran beside each other. "Tanzerin Trombe!" She turned in to a top and you dodged her, but the large mythical beast could not. After being hurt and dazed you charged yourself, activating a skill.

 **Skill Activated : Killing Retailation Revenge**

You leaped into the air and pulled down you now mega axe to slice the creature in half. Your axe shrunk back down and you turned to the sisters. They were doing fine, and you just threw your axe. They blocked it as an attack and went back to work on the Fenrir. You summoned your weapon back and they killed it. "Aniki!" Up, they were mad. "Duel!" You hated this one word sentence crap they gave you when angry, though you usually took them on what the time when they were transformed, but they looked ready to maul you together. You got out your axe, though you decided that your hammer needed to hands to be used properly, and they were extremely fast, so that would work. What you needed was a second...

"Take my axe." You turned to your goddess, who held out her transformed states axe. Wait, she could summon that in her base form?

"Are you sure Milady?" You knew that wielding a goddess weapon was basically the biggest honor of your life, and she was letting you use it for a sparring session! How deep were you supposed to read into it.

"Yes. They refer to you as their surperior, show them why they should continue." The look in her eyes was one of respect herself, and you nodded firmly.

"Okay!" You put one axe over your shoulder and one over your knee. "Let's begin!" They flew at you and you bouced Rom off Blanc's axe, and slapped Ram down with the flat of your axe. They both activated Ice Coffin and you sidestepped and Rom tackled you, axe first and you hopped in the air high enough to use her own speed against her to kick her in face. Ram sliced your back and you took it so you cut her two times in one movement with a skilled backflip. Rom had recovered again and you retaliated immediately.

* * *

Hm. Interesting... Despite this being the first time even laying hands on my axe he's knows it's ups and down, and how to efficiently use up my sisters energy while using only a little of his. He has only taken a little damage and he even used that to his advantage. Where did he learn how to dual wield? He managed to land his counter move on Rom, which knocked her out of HDD. Now it was just him versus Ram, which he finished by using his whirlwind attack. He didn't activate his ability, and he still beat them, and I found that remarkable. He took a deep breath and threw me my axe and dismissed his own.

"Whew! That was hard, especially no ability." He turned to me and flashed me an appreciative grin. "Though I'm pretty sure if I didn't have your help, I'd be more cut than I am, Blanc. I owe you." I nodded and dismissed my axe. He heaved the girls on his shoulders and we returned to the Guild and then the Basilicom. He left them with me and said he wanted to pick up something. I saw him off, and I walked back to my computer. After searching the web for nothing really when I called by the others.

"Blanc, who beat your sisters? Do you need help fighting whoever it is?" Noire asked.

"It was nothing, their caretaker was challenged and he proved that he was able to win, after I lent him my axe." I said calmly, and Noire nodded.

"Oh, Blanc lent someone her axe! That basically a wedding ring!" Neptune cooed, and Noire and I shook our heads.

"I usually do not support Neptune's antics, but Blanc. You do know that lending our weapons are a big deal." Vert chastised and rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine. I know not to annoy you, but is he at least handsome?" Ugh. Of course Vert would ask that.

"Here's a photo reel of him." I showed the one he took with my sisters and they gave to me.

"Wow, he has nice neat (H/C) hair!" Neptune stated, intrigued.

"I would suspect he would have a pretty bad complexion thanks to Lowee's climate, though his (S/C) skin is rather nice. Still not great though." I still don't get why we have a tsundere running a country.

"And those rather bright and mischievous (E/C) eyes." Vert swooned. "And he's good with kids? Sounds like the perfect husband." I had thought about that, though it never went beyond a thought. "Okay, okay. The real reason we called was to inform you that Noire is holding a party tomorrow night. And you need a dress and escort, and it looks like you have your escort."

"Yeah! A quite sexy, handsome, attractive escort who you obviously want!" Neptune scolded. Oh it was this kind of call was it? Fine, I'll just stay calm and...

"Do you like aniki sis?" Ram asked and I bit my tongue.

"We wanna know..." Grr... Great, I have to deal with this.

* * *

While all that was happening the final author left the store, and Akex was laughing his head off. "Okay, okay, pay up!" You dropped seven-hundred credits, sighing. "If we weren't long time friends, I would be charging you double. Those authors were busy you know!"

"It's a gift for my goddess. It was nothing."

"That was your latest paycheck because the rest of your credits burned, amiright?" Akex asked and you slapped him. "Got a reaction. Sooooo worth it. Sorry, but what's got you raring to be her horse? Other than the free ride."

"I have feelings too!"

"For an immortal girl who looks fourteen? I'd call you a pedo, but she centuries older than you."

"Must I bring out the axe every time we speak?" You asked, ready to flick your wrist.

"Hah! Maybe, but not this time. I think the ink is dry now. Later!" He waved you off, and you carried your bag of books. You took the list Mina have you and bought every single book on it, and convinced Akex to call up all the authors to sign the books. If you were kicked out of the Basilicom, you were not going to survive. You walked into the Basilicom and slowly walked up to Blanc's room, ignoring the butterfly you accidently swallowed on the walk back when you yawned.

After knocking and getting no response you walked on in to find Blanc saying, "He is very handsome, a great fighter, and proves to be a great caretaker and controller to my seemingly uncontrollable sisters." Your jaw dropped at that alone. "And I may have a crush on him." THAT sent you into hysterics and you dashed out the room to catch your breath. AND you threw up the butterfly, which floated away without a thought. You knocked louder this time, and Rom let you in. Blanc turned and blushed at just the sight of you. "Oh, hello (Y/N). What is in your hand?" You reached into the bag and pulled out what was on the top of Blanc's list, which you found very cliché on first reading, but it worked for your intentions, a romance novel titled, 'Worlds Apart'.

She took it in surprise and all the other goddesses went, "Ooooooooooooo..." You ignored them and asked your goddess to open the cover.

"Y-You, you got his signature?" She stuttered.

"For all fifteen. Yes, I did." You said confidently, rubbing your index finger under your nose. She sputtered a couple times and you grabbed her shoulders and stared into her dull gray eyes with your own (E/C) which were literally dancing with mirth at her reaction. "Yes?"

"T-Thank y-you. W-Will you be my escort to Noire's party?" You nodded easily, not minding the request at all, even enjoying the fact that she considered you. "Thank you." She turned back to the screen, completely normal again, well, her normal as she disconnected the call. "I'm going to bed early. Care to join me?" It was only seven, but you nodded anyway and the both of you fell asleep. In the morning you went out early and picked up two visual novel monsters, and sealed them shut, wrapping them up and placing them in the sisters room. "What did you do?" You turned to find Blanc rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and you smirked.

"Your little sisters don't like reading books with no pictures, so this should make them love it." You knocked on their door and hid behind a corner. After about three minutes there was screaming and you walked in their room to find them being swallowed up by visual novels. You destroyed both monsters with ease, and they hugged to you. "You two still like picture books?"

"No. No, no, no, no, no! Picture books are stupid aniki!" Ram declared.

"Uh-huh." Rom confirmed, and you ruffled their hair. After a quick breakfast the four of you had to go shopping for new outfits for the dance. After getting an early paycheck from Mina and a quick argument, and nearly being decapitated... Twice, you just all decided to wear white. Well, mainly white. You got a white tuxedo with a brown undershirt, a blood red rose, and a black tie. Ram and Rom got matching white dresses with red roses in their hair, and gloves matching their corresponding color. Blanc got a dress that stopped midway down her calves, light blue gloves, and white rose in her hair, and a light red blush on her cheeks. You flipped on a white fedora with a black stripe going through it and flashed a toothy grin to Blanc, who looked away and blushed deeper.

"You look beautiful, Blanc." You stuck your hands in your pockets, turning on a rather smooth voice. "The land of White Serenity is nothing without its gorgeous and mystical centerpiece." Just as you thought you had pulled enough of the moves, her little sisters asked how they looked. "You too look great too!" Instead of ruffling their hair you got down on your knees and hugged them both. They hugged back and you bought the clothes and all of you decided to just teach Rom and Ram how to read purely word books. You turned into living furniture as the four of you sat at the end of Blanc's bed. It wasn't really awkward as the girls were just on your sides, nuzzling against you as they read some of theJack Perc series, but it did get awkward when you goddess straddled your legs and stared over the top of the book to read, and her hot breath burned against your fingers. Though after getting near the end of book you all had miraculously fallen asleep.

* * *

"My Noire-chan is throwing a party!" An excited okama squealed, clapping his metallic hands. Of course I have this job though Now. I'll be meeting my client any moment..." The doors burst open to reveal a reusable villain... I mean the mighty loli lover, pig king of perverts himself. HES BACK! "Sweet Black Heart above, who are you?!"

The drooling ASIC member chuckled, dropping some sticky liquid on the okama's carpet mural of Noire. "I am Trick, your new client, Anonydeath." The pedophile pig looked around, a tear falling from Anonydeath for each drop of slobber from the pig hit the expensive carpet mural. "Any place for me to sit?"

"T-The floor. I'm afraid I never I had client as," Anonydeath searched his data base for the right words. "big boned and girthful as you, good sir." The pig plopped himself down.

"I bet you heard about the... Party?"

"How did you..." Anonydeath began.

"The screens. I had a different idea to getting the..." The pigs eyes went starry on his thought. "Cute Loween girls, but this will suffice."

Getting over his loss of hundreds of jobs for that mural cost, decided that if getting the pig to work for him rather than the other way around. "Well, I have a plan..."

* * *

"You four, time to get dress..." Mina peaked into the room, finding Rom and Ram sprawled out on the floor, and Blanc laying against you, her drool kinda soaking your shirt. "Oh my, did the girls watch?" Mina immediately expected the worse, and came over and poked the two awake, finding nothing sticky.

Blanc opened her eyes, and yawned, and found herself on top of you, and she covered her mouth. Then she took a breath and explained to Mina what happened. Mina was relieved and you woke up tot ind your arms wrapped around Blanc's waist. Also, she woke up before you and somehow you were not beheaded. "Oh. Hi. Go shower and get dressed, we have to hurry." You nodded and she got off and you flicked the sisters awake and made them do the same. The oracles stayed at the Basilicoms as you four warped to Lastation. Blanc, Rom, and Ram we summoned by the goddesses and you found the other goddesses escorts.

"Hey, I'm (Y/N), you?" You asked the one who appeared to be from Planeptune, and sipping some champagne.

"I am Pierce, Lady Purple Heart's bodyguard, now escort." Explains why he had a scabbard strapped to his back.

"Names Percy." The Lastation one introduced himself. "Ever heard of (SH/N)?" That Lastation hero? Yeah. You fought him a couple times when he tried to steal Shares from Lowee, you won once, and then smoked him every other time thanks to your ability, and nodded. "Well, I'm him. My girlfriend made me tell all the other escorts." Hm, thank you Lady Black Heart. "I'd say tell anyone and I'd kill you, but you beat me with ease the last few times, so I'm good." The both of you grinned and shook hands.

"Finally I'm Izimoto." He had a spear on his back. WHY?! "I bet if you can beat the hero, you can beat the zero. Anyway, nice to meet you." One fist bump later they passed you a glass and you took a sip.

Deciding to spark some conversation so you all just didn't get drunk around your dates, you asked the hero, "Didn't you kill a giant pig?"

Percy laughed. "The warthog I like lives on, but the pig I THOUGHT I murdered and ate for breakfast the next month was apparently just a creation by one of your natives. I forget her name, wasn't she god punched by you, Pierce?"

Pierce rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I should have killed her, but after that stab wound I couldn't fight without some healing, and by the time I got back the witch was long gone. Makes sense how the copy was made then." Pierce refilled his glass. "Anyway, one time Lady Purple Heart and Sister burst off because of that guy." You jutted his chin out towards Izimoto. "What did you do?"

"Well, I did happen to get in a duel with my date, which lead me to run like mad, over the water to all four nations." Your jaw dropped. "I have very high speed."

"You and I have to duel sometime." You stated, and all of you agreed.

Ram appeared out of nowhere and started tugging on your suit. "Aniki, I want some!" They were probably years older than you, but you still refused to give her any alcohol. "Aniki!" The other escorts laughed as Rom began asking for some too. After getting them to bother other people at the party, like Ganache, and then you all started to get a little tipsy.

"So, you hit it yet bro?" Percy asked, and you instead of slapping him like you should off, you laughed.

"Well, I've slept with her a couple times." You answered, making sure you had a glass in your hand and not your axe.

"Welp, welcome to fifth base ol pal!" Izimoto slapped you on the back, and you caught the empty glass. You were on your four cup, Izmoto his seventh, Percy his fifth, and Pierce on his tenth.

"Though isn't she the size of a fourteen year old?" You nodded at Pierce's question, and he laughed.

"Bro, that sounds tight!" Izimoto said, and Percy hit me upside the head.

"In both ways I bet! Amiright?" Percy asked, and you all laughed.

* * *

Vert laughed, and I couldn't help but join her. "That's your boy, huh Noire?"

Noire blushed deeply. "Shut it Neptune! He beat you with ease!"

I smirked. "I had low Shares."

"Though your bodyguard I heard was very mad when you just left to fight both Percy and Izimoto." I rolled the ring on my finger, trying to think of a response, and Blanc sipped some alcohol triumphantly when I couldn't think of one. Our little sisters were off somewhere, probably having a Neppin good time, just like our boys over there. Oh, the boy that Blanc has showed them a box then hid it just seconds later and they all laughed.

Oh Nep, they were drunk. I told my girls my fun idea, and even the uptight Noire, who appeared to be unable to hold her liquor as she kept hiccuping and giggling. We all transformed and began to walk over to the dance floor. We had taken lessons from a Lerudo woman on how to dance. How to sexy dance, and that's what you get our boys eating us up. The Lerudo woman said Blanc had the best body for this, and ended upbeing the best out of us dancers, and once the right music started instantly began to roll her hips. The four men didn't notice us until Ram helped by hitting (Y/N) over the head with the thornier end of a rose. Apparently that hurt a lot cause he didn't even scream, he squeaked and looked over at us. His jaw fell, drool fell, thorns fell, and the rest of the boys followed suit. I let my tongue out and drew Pierce over with a finger, and my usually strong willed protecter and trainer easily walked over. He put a hand on my hip and took my other has we began to dance. He learned fast, and we were soon able to go at maximum speed. Oh, Vert was able to draw in Izimoto with swaying usage of assets, and Noire struck a pose that Percy immediately fell for. Blanc merely stood calmly, and (Y/N) who seemed the most sober out of all them just walked over a bowed. Then Nep got real.

* * *

A gigantic hole ripped through the ceiling and the four of you managed to push your dates out of the way of the falling roof. The four of you caught it, and were crushed when the pig landed on the slab of stone. "Where are they. The girls?!" You knew that voice, and you were going to slaughter that voice, a copy or not. "There! Come here my..." The four of you were not going out without a fight and you managed to activate one of your skills.

 **Skill Activated : Killing Retaliation Revenge**

You summoned an axe and sliced through the rubble upward at the pig, who burst into pixels the second that happened. That was too easy... "Hey! I know that okama!" Percy pointed upward to a person in pink armor. "Yo Death! What's with the giant pig?"

"He gave me money." Percy sighed as if this was normal.

"Kay. Since you're here, we are all slaying whatever you have to throw out us!" Three more pigs landed. "Me and my big mouth." He blinked and (SH/N) stood in his place seconds later, stating, "Along with my big transformation, let's roll." He titled his head to the three of you, and you bet he was smiling underneath the mask. "Do you three have any OP things that you can do?" You activated your ability and since you beat Trick just now you were double all the new Trick's strength. You summoned your axe as (SH/N) and you charged only to be knocked back. Well, (SH/N) destroyed one, but the Trick you tried to destroy blocked you and knocked you back. Izimoto and Pierce destroyed two others with Multiplication Combination and Fatal Blow, and you recovered. How... Pierce landed back by you as four more Trick's appeared.

"I say it's adaptation. It's a copy that learns from you." He turned the other two who managed to get back to the two of you. "So you need a second axe," he said to you, and to Izimoto, "You need a second spear, get them somehow, we'll hold them off." The two of you nodded as the two stronger warriors summoned two more blades. "I'm hungry. Got a fire related attack?" You ignored him and pulled out the box.

"Hello my sky and sun, care to trade?" She handed you her axe and you gave her the box and ran back to the battlefield. Now all four of you were primed with two weapons each at your maximums, and Anonydeath sighed, clicking some buttons.

"My goddess, we are fighting Goddesszilla Trick." Izimoto sighed, yet you all laughed. "I call the tail!"

"Got dibs on the stomach!" Percy yelled.

"Appendages!" Pierce called.

"Off with his head!" You ran up and hopped off (SH/N) to run up the side of the armored beast, but not for its head. You activated Whirlwind Slicer, decapitaing Trick and slicing Anonydeath's control pad. After dismembering Trick, you all returned to the okama who had flown off to mack another day. "Whew, that could have been so much more awesome, but it was a pig." All of you agreed as you reverted back down to normal outputs and checked your attire. Your white suit was tinted brown now, but when you walked over to Blanc she didn't care.

"Thank you for the ring, I accept." The ring was orange and sky blue, yet she just snatched her axe back, and wrapped her arms around your neck after standing on her toes. "Now accept this." She locked lips with you, and Percy slapped you on the back when you two finished, you looking slightly flustered, but being very pleased. Engaged to a goddess. Sounds like you'll be good from now on.

* * *

 **I am so sorry about this taking forever, I'm scatterbrained. School started, I was without Internet for a week, I've been training in Smash Brothers and Pokémon, (PM me if you want a challenge, I'll destroy you) and chaos ensued. Anyway, don't worry, I already began work on Nepgear. Did it when I had no Internet. No, he who is a wolf, let me semi explain something. Every four sections, (At least I'll try) I'll have the four reader inserts meet up and have a team up. This one needs and will be rewritten for sure because I need to make it more awesome. I mean the fight scene alone, unless I find the rest of the chapter sucks. Also, main story cameos were because personalities matched, nothing more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and next up is the strongest candidate herself, IMO, Nepgear. Until next time, later!**


	8. Nepgear

"Ah, my first week of break in a year..." You muttered wistfully, walking through Planeptune, a stupidly wide grin on your face. You were a professional policeman of Planeptune, top of your class and many knew you as a hero thanks to your acts. You walked into a coffee shop and picked up a tall cup of iced tea, at full price because you preferred not to abuse your power. You took a sip and continued your walk through your nation.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" A woman, hm? You walked towards the sound of struggle, drumming your fingers on the hilt of your weapon.

"Come on girl, I just wanna *hic* take yah home..." A drunkard slurred.

"Yea, we'll pay all ha. *Hic* All ya want!" They were harassing the CPU candidate of Planeptune, Lady Purple Sister. Idiots... "I've always had a things for sailors... Goddess!" You stood at the start of the alleyway, smoke billowing from the tip of your recently fired gun blade. "You?!"

You nodded. "Leave. This is your only warning before I aim for your head." They both ran and the reverted candidate walked over to you.

"You, you're the person who helped sis beat Arfoire!" Oh yeah, everyone knew you because of that. "I'm sorry, sis told me everything about the battle in explicit detail, but she didn't tell me your name."

"(Y/N), Milady." You sheathed your weapon. "May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

Her eyes widened. "The hero of Planeptune doesn't know my name?" She stood on her toes, trying to look you in the eyes.

You chuckled at the cute appearance of the little sister of your goddess. "I know your transcended state's title, Lady Purple Sister, but not of your base state." You answered.

"Okay, I'm Nepgear." You nodded with a grin. "By the way, please don't call me Lady or a Milady. It doesn't feel right." You nodded and the two of you just walked awhile. "Is there any video recording of the battle?" She asked you and as you bought some pudding you nodded, and handed her a cup, not explaining why you got three. "Can you show it to me?"

"Of course mi, I mean Nepgear. It's at the station, come on." She followed closely by you, and in five minutes of silence, mainly because you were both eating, you arrived at the station. "Hey, Gizmo!" Your partner looked up. "Catch!" He reached up a slightly chubby arm to catch the pudding cup, and he also managed to catch the spoon. "Before you slurp it down, could you send the video of Milady Purple Heart and I defeating Arfoire?"

"Magic words?" He asked, and Nepgear tipped her head to the side.

"Free food." You stated, instantly.

"There you go!" You opened up your Nep Pad and the video popped up.

"Huh?" Nepgear asked, confused. "He didn't even touch anything, how did he do that?"

"Well in the buddy cop system..." You leaned close and whispered into her ear, "Our boss got it from a movie." She giggled and nodded. "We pair up to exact opposites. He prefers to be the underground info broker as I like to be the person who gets in the fray and kills things. Since I'm doing most of the fieldwork he has a lot of free time to tinker, which is why I have these boots." As a Planeptune policeman you really didn't have to wear a real common uniform, just a badge. So you were some metal plated black cargo shorts and see through hovering bullet proof shields on your legs, and then you have a lilac t shirt and the same type of shields that covered your arms. Oh, and your boots held rockets. Why? Because along with being Gizmo's partner you were also his guinea pig for his inventions. Only a few of them exploded on you, so you didn't file a lawsuit. Like, four times. Then again, he also tested that memory neuralizer on you, so it may have been many more... Whatever, you started to show Nepgear the uncut video. You were sniping Arfoire from a distance as Purple Heart dueled her directly, and you were hopping from building to building to follow the fight. Purple Heart wasn't doing very well, and you tagged in fully, activating your rocket boots and disobeying her orders to slice Arfoire away. You raised you blade and activated a second one and wielded it behind your back, a wry smile on your face. The HDD state of the elder witch glared at you with raw fury, and you stayed calm and burst at her. You back flipped over her ten foot spear and drop kicked her in the head, and activated your skill.

 **Skill Activated : Laser Mine**

You fired six shots, which pierced the ground and Arfoire was slammed into the middle of the circle. You hovered directly above her and your blades expanded into three laser prongs. Beams shot from both ends, and the circle was filled with bright iris laser energy, and soon Arfoire was engulfed in a gigantic laser beam. It was a quick battle from thereafter, as your best SP attack nearly defeated her. All you had to do is cannon ball into her stomach, and the mighty Arfoire was downed.

"Sis lied to me?" Nepgear whimpered, and both you and Gizmo gulped. "(Y/N)! Come with me!" You didn't really have a choice as she dragged you all the way to Planeprune's Basilicom. She released you once you two had gotten into the elevator and she pouted. "Why would sis lie to me and say that she landed the final blow?" You massaged her shoulders gently, hoping that she would calm down. She gasped, but then sank into your shoulder rub and took some deep breaths.

"You good Gear?" You asked, putting your hands in your pockets, and she giggled, causing you to arc an eyebrow. "What'd I do?"

"The nickname Gear. You remind me of Miss IF." The Guild Agent? You were a big fan of her work, and had even dueled her after beating Arfoire. You had tied. As you reminisced the elevator beeped and broke you out if the past. You find the base form of your goddess, being Neptune. "NEPTUNE!" Oh goddess no... "You didn't land the final blow on Arfoire and didn't do the most of the damage!" Nepgear declared, and you stood idly by, face palming the entire time.

"Who told you this?!" Neptune asked.

"He didn't tell me, he showed me!" Crap! You were fired! And if not killed, exiled! You were grabbed by the shirt collar and yanked into a back room.

"Did you show her on your own volition or did she ask, (Y/N)?" Lady Histoire growled into your ear.

"She asked, and since she is a CPU candidate it is illegal to deny." You answered calmly, regaining your composure.

"Okay then. I know not of what Neptune will plan for revenge against you however." You shrugged, and checked if you had your blades. You did, so you could beat her.

"(Y/N)!" That wasn't Neptune. You stepped out of the closet to find Purple Heart with her raised blade. She hadn't gotten anymore Shares since the Arfoire battle, so she wasn't any stronger since she didn't train. "It is time you pay." For beating your enemy? Sure. She charged you, but you sidestepped the attack and burst out the ceiling hatch onto the top of the Basilicom. You landed on one foot, and raised a glowing beam sword. Purple Heart flew out, and Nepgear leaped out herself.

"Sis, stop it! You can't get mad at..." Purple Heart ignored her little sister and rushed you, and you smirked.

 **Skill Activated : Excalibur Flash**

A flash of energy the same color of as a pool of crystal clear spring water burst from your lilac laser blade and enveloped your goddess. She was knocked back and singed by the power of one of your simpler attacks. She winced, yet smirked. "Critical Edge!" She swung her blade at you, which you pulled a backflip over her first swing, and you dropped kicked her wrist so hard that it shattered. You couldn't contain your content from the crunching of bones, and burst out laughing. She dropped her blade, and you dropped back a few feet away as she cried out in agony.

"You done? I could break your other hands, and the rest of your body, but that would mean more work for me."

"32-Bit Mega Blade!" She exclaimed, and you noticed the pixelation of a giant sword. It flew at you, and you caught the blade by the hilt. She was still in the air, and you used the twelve foot blade to your advantage.

 **Skill Activated : Pi Slicer**

Using your laser blade and pixel weapon to work over your goddess with so many swings that you yourself lost count after a point. She fell, reverted, and passed out. After realizing what you just did, you waved as you leaped off the building. You burst away via rocket propulsion and activated your video chat watch. "Yo Giz, you think anyone saw..."

"The absolute hands you were giving Purple Heart?" He asked, and you sighed, now just staring up at the sky as you flew on your back. "Relax. I did a high scale edit so that Abnes's stream was just proved faked on three two..." You flew by a giga screen and you saw Abnes being arrested. "That was faster than expect... DODGE!" You were tackled into a Planeptune field and just as you were about to curse out and punch out whoever bull charged you, you noticed it was Purple Sister.

"Where do you live?" THAT was straight forward. You were pretty sure that she was too young or too old for you.

"An...Sw...ER...!" Gizmo got out through muffling.

"Um, I'll show you." She stood and reverted. You two walked together again, and she took your hand, which you pretended not to notice. Just a calming walk through the sidewalk, and she leaned her head covered in her silky soft lilac hair that brushed against your neck. You arrived at your apartment, and she walked in ahead of you.

"It's... Small." She said, looking around just to find a TV, a couch, a back kitchen, and a door to your bedroom.

"Sit down." You said, walking into the kitchen. "I'll make you something." From the bodyguard of Lady Neptune, you had heard that the sister's preferred ham sandwiches if not pudding. He was your cousin, but after given the month off you never really talked to the serious warrior. Just as you were thinking about this, your hand burned on the pan as you still had your hand on the ham you placed in the pan. You bit your tongue to resist screaming as Nepgear turned on the TV. Minutes later you had a sandwich at hand, on you passed it on to your guest. You watched in slight amusement as she nibbled off all the cheese and ham from the sides and then took a bite of the sandwich. You laughed at the newscast, as it displayed Abnes being charged for fraud broadcasting.

"Um, why did Sis get so mad at you?" Nepgear asked you, and you sighed.

"Your sister should have had taught you this at a young age." You began, crossing you legs on the couch as you got ready to explain. "It's rare, but has happened before. While humans shouldn't have access to Shares, we aren't gods or goddesses, as long as we align ourselves with a goddess, we can access beliefs of the people. It isn't natural."

"When was the last person that gained the power of Shares?" Nepgear asked, and you shook your head with a smile on your face. "A great friend of mine. He was my mentor in my way of the sword, and the Lastation superhero." Nepgear gasped and you nodded. "Yup. He gained so much traction with the people that the Lastation Sharicite nearly overheated trying to produce enough Shares for two separate entities with different bloodlines. He aligned with Lady Black Heart, everything went back to normal. Also, gaining Shares without being a goddess is illegal. Don't need to be arrested, so... I think you understand." Nepgear nodded happily, thanking him for the sandwich.

* * *

"I'm tired of being a side character, chu!" A rat... Forget it. Pirachu said to himself, running through the sewers on his own. "Thing is, after every single attempt to take on a goddess, some random bastard has been their to mollywap the villain. Arfoire, bodyguard. Trick, superhero. Anonydeath, the entire squad, chu!" The black mouse tripped on a halberd, and evil plans began to form. "CHU, chu, chu, chu, chu, chu, chu!"

* * *

You and Nepgear had engaged in a decent bit of small talk. You had both agreed that Neptune was a nice person, but terrible CPU. You had also agreed that Neptune was the weakest of the goddess, along with the fact that if it wasn't for your cousin Plnaeptune would be doing horribly. It was a trashing Neptune hour as the two of you grew closer and closer, and somehow she ended up in your lap. You began to lecture her about all the split hair she had and how either cutting her hair short or braiding it would be more efficient for battle. She chose braiding so you went to work as she explained her adventures during rescuing her sister. She threw in some personal details that shocked you. Including the fun fact about her talk with Lastation's CPU candidate's breast reduction along with her transformation. By the time the story was done you had fixed her hair for a proper fight, and she surprised you.

"(Y/N), can we duel?" She asked you, and you shrugged. The two of you walked out of the apartment. Both of you took to the air after she transformed, and you put on an air mask after going above the clouds so you wouldn't pass out. You raised one blade over your head, and she raised her two handed weapon. As she lunged you dropped back to study her technique. She relied on powerful downward strikes which weren't that effective since you constantly stayed moving rather than holding still. You pulled a backflip over her and planted a heel directly between two vertebrae. She cried out in pain, yet as she proceeded to fall you grabbed her by her braid, which now matched Purple Heart's in her transformed state, and you spun her around and launched her into the stratosphere.

 **Skill Activated : Excalibur Flash**

Another crystalline blast erupted from your half blade, half laser gun weapon, except this time since you couldn't see your opponent you swung it in an arcing motion, making sure that you hit something. Well, you did hit something. And that something hit you. You had damaged a satellite and had to shrink it down and stuff it in your pocket. "There goes NepBO again..." You muttered.

"SLASH WAVE!" You barely crossed your arms in time to defend against the attack in full, as the purple stream of plasma energy would have nearly OHKO'ed you if you hadn't. She came down right after her attack, and you had to do the same thing you did to Purple Heart. You kicked her away, and smirked.

"Nepgear, what's on your wrists?" You asked, confused.

"I don't know..."

"MAH FOOT!" One drop kick later both of her wrists were shattered, you had her blade, and she was crashing into a field. You were about to end her with a Laser Mine when your video watch rang and you answered.

"HEY! Stop wrecking gods and help me deal with this mob of monsters! They are at the station, hurry back!" The video cut out, and you popped back in front of Nepgear and covered her in Nep Bull, and she was quickly healed. You handed back her blade, and without another word you flew back to the station. You found Gizmo with a mini-gun and two turrets, wailing on every single threat to your headquarters. You landed by him, and began to snipe the large creatures. You took out ten Ancient Dragons, and activated your second blade as you leaped from your perch and kept swinging away, breaking through Horsebirds, decapitating Strange People, and burning Visual Novels alive. You did this while being rained on by bullets from the turrets, and being linded Dogoo goo you had gotten on your face. Just as you began to take too much damage, an entire wave of enemies were slain in a single SP attack. Nepgear as Purple Sister flew at you and you smirked, and whirled around on your heel, and you felt her warmth press up against you.

"I know you probably don't need the help, but I came here to fight with you..." She said submissively. "Side by side!" You smirked.

"No problem! The more the merrier, and Gizmo's turrets have run out of bullets, so we should be all good!"

"Yes sir!" She declared, and you let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm (Y/N), Gear! We should refer to us as our names, not our ti..." A Tentacle Dogoo latched onto your face, and Nepgear melted off the monster with a laser bullet. After that the two of you went chopping through monsters with ease, your matching lilac blades nearly inseparable in the heat of battle. Both of you got tired of the mobs of enemies and simply leaped back into the air.

 **Melded Skill Activated : Excalibur Wave**

Your blades fused into one as the of you went back to back, and with your target locking skills and her large power, every monster that there and coming forward was vaporized by a blue flowing wave off energy, leaving a sea of pixels as an aftermath. You both fell to the ground, as she needed to recharge and your mind was over clocked by all the separate level of monsters. Despite this you still caught her when she reverted, and carried her back to the Basilicom as she slept, your mind slowly coming back online. You kicked the front door down entirely, and Lady Histoire caught it with one hand. You always tended to forget how strong the Oracle was.

"Destroyed the monster brigade and ran out of power?" Histoire asked, putting the door back.

"Yes ma'am. I'm here to drop her off and just crash on the bed for awhile." You said, and you placed Nepgear down in her bedroom/workroom. With that, you left and went to your house. You allowed yourself to sleep and relax your muscles.

Next morning you woke up with a quick yawn and made yourself some breakfast and a cup of coffee. You took a sip and popped open your laptop, checking for any emails. You found that you had gotten a couple emails from Nepgear, as you were about to open one up a video chat request screen popped up from that very same person. You smirked and accepted, find a happy CPU candidate beaming at you on the other end. "Morning (Y/N)!" She chirped and you chuckled and saluted.

"Morning Gear! What's got you up and running?" She blushed a bit, yet kept on smiling.

"Well, I made you a special glove that I wear the match to. We will be able to use each other's attacks and work as one!" You nodded and stood. "Don't move! I'll be there in a minute. Love you, bye!" The chat ended, and wait... What'd she say? Just as you were going yo replay the call in your head the doorbell rang. You answered and found the candidate presenting a shiny purple glove for your left hand. She latched it onto your left hand and showed you hers. You felt a link establish, and laughed.

"This is cool, Gear! What do you want to do. I'll treat you to anything!" Her amethyst eyes sparkled.

"Breakfast!" She dragged you along and when you were yanked you right back to your house. "Can you make me some?" She rubbed yours arms and nodded, walking over to your kitchen.

"Gear, come over here." Nepgear walked over to you, and you placed yourself right behind her, gently grasping her wrists. She blushed deeply.

"What are you doing?" She asked, stuttering as you showed her the ingredients.

"Teaching you how to cook. You know how to build things like Gizmo, but I'm the only one who seems to know how to make a decent meal." You showed her the seasoning, prepared the pancake batter and beat the eggs. Together the two of you had gotten a little messy, pancake dough splattered on your face. Nepgear and you both had finished your mini feast, and when you went to sit down. Suddenly you were having your face cleaned with a wet towel, and Nepgear licked it clean. The two of you ate as your gloves seemed to shrink as you did. You didn't get it though.

The two of you devoured your meal and she laid on your chest when you turned the TV. "Challenge me, chu! Challenge me!" CFW Judge's figure was onscreen, yet you heard a squeaky annoying voice. "Three days! Three days, chu! You have three days to battle the mighty Pirachu!" The goddess candidate on your rolled her eyes, and snuggled a bit more to you.

"That's the annoying mouse I mentioned. Looks like he found the armor of that CFW and but it on." She turned her eyes up to yours as you stroked your chin. "What are we gonna do about it?"

"Let's test your invention out!" You stood up and got ready. Nepgear transformed and you felt a power boost yourself, ready for action. Both of you flew into the horizon, ready for a final fight. You found Pirachu Judge at an open field. The two of you landed in front of him. "So then, metal mouse, fight us!" Pirachu cackled a constant 'chu' and lunged at the two of you. Nepgear and you both dodged, drawing your laser blades. You lunged straightforward, and was met with a halberd that you were locked in a power struggle with. Nepgear flew in with a drop kick and shattered the weapon that was holding you back, and you activated the finger wrap which was a former glove.

 **Couple Skill Activated : Excalibur Wave**

A blast of purple and blue energy launched from your blade, Nepgear kicked Judge Pirachu into the laser. The icy energy seemed to devour the enemy, yet it were knocked back by a lunch, yet you recovered instantly, leaping towards Pirachu. You were tied again, and you had no idea how to finish him off. Your best meld attack didn't work, and the armor wasn't even dented. You fell back with Nepgear, and she smiled at you. "What's got you happy? We are in a battle with a person that is actually a problem!"

"Nope!" She tilted her head to the side. "Well, yes, but I feel better around you than I feel around sis, and that's a first!" She raised her blade. "With you, I know I can win!"

"Well, same..."

"DON'T IGNORE ME, CHUUUUUUU!" You were tackled by a giant metal mech, and you doubled your rocket out put, and you began pushing him back. Both of you were trying your hardest, flying back and forth as you could feel Nepgear charging your attack. You drew your second laser blade and took away and apart an entire arm with a skill.

 **Skill Activated : Pi Slicer**

One, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, skip a few, infinity. You shredded the metal to grains and you saw a stubby little paw sticking out of the removed appendage.

"DODGE (Y/N)!" You were out of there in seconds and Nepgear activated her latest melding skill. Laser Slash Wave Mine, and it seemed that 50 shots flew from her blade, and waves of high energy rose from the mines, locking in the large armored mouse. You launched you blades up to her so she had three conduits for power, and she activated all the laser prongs. In one final burst of energy, she made roasted mouse topped with liquid metal. You formally arrested the anthropomorphic criminal after that, and finally the glove Nepgear stopped shrinking on your ring finger.

As you walked back to your house, and Nepgear leaned on you. "Smart one, aren't you Gear?" You asked, and she smiled. "Yes, I accept. Weird proposal th..." She locked soft lips, and you returned the gesture. You opened the door. "Come on in, I'm making lunch."

* * *

 **If you all hate me, I understand. This took three months and isn't even that long! I have reasoning though! Nepgear isn't the most interesting of characters, at least to me, so I had to stretch some things. Don't worry though, despite my** **distaste for Uni, she should have a better chapter than Gear. Later for now!**


	9. Uni

You sat behind the counter, staring at the clock as you waited for your hour break. Working for the 'best' spy in Lastation was a plus. Being the younger brother of Lastation's superhero was a plus. Knowing how to wield any gun in existence with expertise was a plus. Having to work in a store rather than in the field was a major negative. The door bell chimed and you looked up from the counter, turning on a cocky smile Percy had taught you to do. You found a girl in a black dress with short pig tails in a mass of black hair with milky white skin scanning the stores cartridge rack up front. She was swaying back and forth, her hips going in a hypnotic fashion that was reminiscent of something Percy had told you once. You slid from behind the counter and waltzed over to her.

"Hello miss, you need help?" The girl jumped and you had a pistol pointed your forehead. Thing is, you weren't scared and just stuffed your hands in your pockets. You were more so focused on where the heck you had seen this girl before. She had sparkling ruby eyes that you knew you had seen before. "Okay, I know we've met before somewhere, Ruby, so can you lower the gun and tell me your name?"

The girl's cheeks turned the same color as her eyes as she put away her pistol, and folded her hands behind her back. She dug her toe into the ground, saying, "Sorry... I'm Uni."

Then it clicked. "Uni! I met you at Perc's wedding!" She tilted her head to the side, staring curiously up at you. "It's me, (Y/N), younger brother of (SH/N)!"

Somehow her blush deepened as she remembered you. "Oh, sorry for not recognizing you, (Y/N). You look different without a suit on." You shrugged.

"Water under the bridge. I forgot about you too. What do you need? I figure one of goddesses wouldn't need anything from a store unless it's special." You did a quick mental scan of the rack behind Uni, and saw nothing of true interest.

"Well, after sis married your brother I haven't been able to keep up with them in questing..." Uni admitted, turning her head downward. "I figured I would find a fellow gunslinger here and have them help me out." Two minutes till break. You sighed, and ran you fingers through your (H/C) hair, chuckling.

"Well... I could call up my boss and ask if I could switch jobs as your personal partner if you want me too..." You turned that confident grin on the young goddess.

"Y-Yes! Yes pl..." She stopped and went softer. "I mean, it's not like a really need a partner..."

As you walked back to the counter, you laughed. "Tsunderes."

"What?!" She barked, stomping her foot.

"Nothing Ruby!" You called back as you picked up the phone, typing in a number. After a few rings, she picked up. "Lid, I have a request."

"How many times do I have to tell you that we are not bombing Leanbox?" She hissed on the other end.

"Forty-seven encounting, but this one is different." You explained, leaning with your back against the counter.

You could hear Lid tapping her thigh through the phone. "Fine. You've peaked my interest. Go on."

"Could you get one of your other grunts to run this place? The CPU candidate needs a questing partner, I'm a crack shot, more bored than you, and I'd say I deserve a raise for my services." Lid was quiet again, yet you heard soft laughing.

"Sure hot stuff, be her partner. I'll send Oto over to run the place for now, and I'll double your salary." You smirked. "Now then, get going. I need to get her."

"Yes, ma'am." With that you heard a closing click and turned back the goddess. "So, do you mind me calling you Ruby?" You asked Uni.

"Just give me a good reason why I should allow it." She said, crossing her arms.

You walked from behind the counter, checking your load out. "Easy." You said, closing your menu when you found you had everything. "Your gorgeous ruby eyes." You winked at her, and it looked like she just crashed. You walked her over to the door and lead her out. "Ruby it is. Let's head to the Guild!"

That snapped her out of it. "Oh, no need. I have the app and already registered some quests." You nodded and followed her through the city to the outer plains. "First up is Jumbo Jam. Take out ten Mega Dogoos that are supposed to be around here." She looked around, but you took out a Hydra Launcher, you main weapon, and shot the nearly clear mass of gooey monster flesh that stood ten feet away from the two of you. The Dogoo was enraged, and charged the two of you, but the both of you sidestepped its rolling attack. She pulled out a Smart Rifle and launched a few more shots, and the wild monster became even more enraged, the two of you had to rolled out of the way again, and you came up with a plan.

"Ruby, let me keep its attention!" You called, firing three Octet Shots, turning he creature to you.

"DOGOOOOOOOOOO!" It cried, and you made sure you had your back to the fields. It rolled at you one more time as you pulled out a grenade, bit the pin out and launched in at the rolling Dogoo. It got wrapped up in its mass and you rolled away as it rolled into the bigger field with the other Large Dogoos. Uni ran over as you crossed your arms when the explosion erupted and slimed both you and Uni.

You cleared your eye sight and laughed at the sight of a disgusted creamed goddess. "GROSS!" She declared, and you licked some of the goo. "What the..."

"Tastes like pineapple jello." You said, intrigued.

"I doing care what it tastes like, I want it off!" Uni declared, and you nodded.

"Ruby, relax. I know a river nearby that we can wash off in." She looked at your horrified. "It's connect to a fresh water spring, just follow me." She followed close, clinging to to you as the two of you plodded through the brush. You found the crack in the rock wall which lead to a flowing river. "Now then, strip." You had to catch a slap. "I'm not kidding. Just give me your clothes as you wash the goo from your skin, and I'll wash your clothes out. Then vice versa." She turned you around and threw her clothes at you and you went off to wash them in one of the rivers tributaries. You had no soap, but you placed your laser gun on high heat and placed it in the water so that the goo would come off at a rapid pace. You dunked her dress and hair clips again and again until all residue was removed. With that you removed your gun and returned the close to Uni, who took them back, forgetting she was only in her underwear as she got dressed in front of you. With that your black long sleeved shirt came off, along with your pants and shoes. Uni took them gingerly as you washed off yourself, going over in your head how great a figure Uni had for her presumed age. You washed the goo out of your hair and off your skin, and shook yourself off afterwards. Uni returned with your clothes and you pecked her on the cheek for it. "Thanks Ruby." Once again her cheeks erupted at that, and you finished putting on your shirt. "Next?"

"Dragon Danger. Take out four Ancient Dragons in the All Stars Lake." She stated, and you crouched down. "What... What are you doing?"

"Climb on, I want you to try and snipe from atop my back!" You said, and felt a new weight on you, and soft slender arms lock around your neck as rose. You felt held her legs up, their softness surprising as your broke into a run through the not so dense forest. Wind ruffled both of your clothes. She was giggling the whole time through the run, especially every time you got caught on a bush. As you arrived at the lake you said, "Here, use one of my skills." You allowed open access to your skills, and she happily accepted.

 **Skill Activated : Hyper Scope Snipe**

Uni locked onto all four of the Ancient Dragons, and seconds later all four of the mighty kaiju were felled by a single sniper bullet through the precise part of their skulls. This lead to a tidal wave that consumed the two of you, and by the time the water receded Uni was strewn accross you and her dress was plastered to her skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. She coughed up some water and you simply stood and stretched. "Anymore quests?" You asked, and she shook her head. "Okay then, let's grab something to eat after we turn them in." The two of you walked back to the Guild, your arm around her as you arrived to find Percy and Noire. Percy wasn't in his superhero form so you just walked up and slapped him on the back. "What's good bro?"

You were slapped right back. "What brings you here, (Y/N)?"

"Just turning in some quests with Ruby." You said calmly, tilting your head towards Uni who was blushing and talking with Noire.

"Ah... Slick my boy, slick. How'd you meet?" You explained what happened and Percy exploded with laughter. "Really? Looks like Lastation loves us, eh?" You nodded in agreement. Just as the two of you were about to continue talking Noire brought Uni over, who had her head turned downward.

"(Y/N)," She murmured just barely loud enough for you to hear, turning her shy red eyes upwards. "Do you already have a place to stay?" You shook your head. You just vanished to some street at night, and appeared at work in the morning. Lid couldn't even find you for some reason, probably do to your ability to adapt. "You wanna... You wanna stay at Basilicom with me?"

"Sure Ruby." You answered with a chaotic grin that matched Percy's. You took out a Dragonnuv Sniper. "Hold on, I'll be there soon enough. I want to do something."

* * *

"Are really doing this again, rat?" Trick asked, tromping around the alleyway near the Guild.

"Yup, chu. You in hag, chu?" Warechu asked Arfoire.

"Fine, whatever." Arfoire muttered, leaning against a wall. "How are we..." A bullet hole appeared in her head and she fell down dead, blood pouring from the wound. The same happened to Trick, who was then spliced by a superhero. You dropped on Warechu and shattered his skull in moments.

"ENOUGH! No more of these reused villains! Give me the one that wants MY girl! I'll show you!" You declared to the three corpses, and you vanished as (SH/N) did. Percy had reverted and you ran along side him on the roofs of Lastation, following him to the Basilicom.

From behind the two of you, an angry mech stood flew his own, yellow eyes tinted red. "Your challenged is accepted (Y/N). I must find more power." Brave stated, and flew off into the sky.

You didn't notice this, but you noticed Percy's smile. He flipped off your head into a open window of the Basilicom, and you fired a tightrope shot. You ran up the line and slid through the window, slicing the rope. "You are quite the bastard brother." You said, growling a bit causing him to laugh.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll be gone for a bit. Don't you worry bout it. Now then, I bet Uni made dinner for you." You tilted your head to the side at your older brother as he blinked and stood before you as (SH/N). "Yeah, Noire and I have some work to take care of in the Ultradimension for a few days, so you and Uni are under house arrest. We need guards and you two will work for free!" You weren't about to argue with a person considered a god so you nodded as he vanished through the Basilicom. You followed the scent of food wafting through the air, and found yourself in front of a kitchen with Uni working furiously working at the stove, mumbling to herself.

"Would he like spicy things or sweet? He's hotheaded a quick talking so he would like them spicy... But he's nice and understanding and willing to tolerate me so he would like sweet things... Maybe he'd like plain white rice... I don't know! Where does he even eat if he doesn't have a place to stay? Focus Uni, focus! I need to take care of the steak. Seasoning or no seasoning... AH!" She complained, and you snickered while leaning against the door frame.

"Enjoy the daily Lastation tsundere show?" A cool calculating voice asked from behind you. You turned to find Lastation's Oracle staring at you.

"Yes. Yes I am..." You searched for a name.

"Kei. Just call me Kei." Kei leaned against the other side of door frame with a smile. "Props to you. You are the only person who got her like this, even more so than Nepgear. Considering that goddess is taken now though, just don't die and you'll be rich." Kei stated, and you laughed.

"Sure. If you say, but I feel for her on an emotional level. It's not like I just want to tap that, get rich, and leave." You said, your tone turning serious. "It's not my nature. The (Y/N) that stands before you is a cocky chivalrous man."

Kei rolled her eyes. "With high libido I bet." You flashed a toothy grin. "Either way, I ate, I have a tranquilizer, and I doubt your older broth twill risk saving you if Noire gets angry at you and summons all the other gods. If that happens..."

"Chopped, dead, fried, and left uneaten meat to roast on the sidewalk! I get the drill." Kei nodded ad walked off, allowing you to take a relaxing breath.

"(Y/N)!" Uni called in a town that made it evident that she didn't know you were standing there the entire time. You walked in the kitchen and before you was food that was sizzling hot and a blushing goddess in a white apron going with it. Anime confirmed. "Um I... HEY!" You had already begun devouring every bit of rice, steak, a vegetable on your plate without remorse. "Slow down and use your utensils! Don't be an animal!"

"Itutakimask!" You said, butchering the line on purpose to prove a point as you went back to devouring everything hints on your plate, which Uni sighe dat. "HEY! I haven't eaten in a month okay? Gotta make due." You said, returning to food.

Uni's eyes widened. "A month? What'd you do with the money you earned while working?"

You took away one hand from your amazing meal and opened a side menu. You showed your account balance to Uni and her jaw dropped. "Fifteen ears of working for a spy an make a man some bank if he tries. Still getting paid now, just not for the exact same reasons as before." You explained, and finished off your second plate of food that she slide to you, full. You had back the burp and grinned. "So, you gonna eat some food or not?"

A stomach rumble was heard throughout the room, and Uni turned crimson. "Sorry... I was so focused on making a meal for you that I couldn't think of making my own." You nodded with a smile, standing up and taking your plate to the sink, and stealing her apron. "W-Wha... What are you doing?"

"You. Living room. Anime. Me. Cook food. You." You said in the simplest way imaginable, and she nodded and left. You cooked up some gumbo just for the randomness of it, and you cleaned up the kitchen and then carried it into the living room, following the sound of the TV. You sat down with her as you watched some Nichijou for no apparent reason other than Uni was watching it and the chibi art style nearly made you throw up. Before you knew it your eyes were on fire and Uni was laying on your lap. You turned off the TV with too much hype and passed out. With that Uni woke you and the two of you just laid there for awhile. You had nothing to do really, your anime hype was on the low, and the two of you were just enjoying each others warmth and company. After a certain point though you had to get some food and you made breakfast for the three patrons of the Basilicom at the moment. After eating all of the food both you and Uni went to compare guns.

"So, remember the wedding?" She asked, shining your sniper while you checked her railgun trigger. You nodded with a grin, knowing the suit you wore was somewhere in the Basilicom. "How did we even first me there?" You began to explain.

Uni walked over in the reception room alone, looking for someone to talk to. No one really noticed her as the little Loween sisters were the masters of the party, Ram being the ring leader. Uni sighed when you walked up behind her with a cup of fruit punch in your hand, and you handed one to her. "Wha..."

"Hey, what's with everyone loving the lolis? I thought thunders were favorite!" You said, looking at your phone at the polls.

Uni looked over at you in confusion. "Um... I think you're thinking of the old polls... Um..." She took a drink of the cup you handed he with a cocky smile.

"(Y/N). You are?" You asked.

"Uni... Why are you here?" She asked you, and you smiled.

"Easy, I'm Percy's younger brother. I'd be mauled if I didn't come." You explained with a joking tone.

"Oh, I'm Noire's younger sister.I wouldn't be mauled if I didn't come though..." She obviously didn't understand your sarcasm. The two of you just hung out for the remainder of the event and parted ways.

"Huh... Why didn't we keep in contact?" She asked, leaning forward slowly.

"I don't know..." Just as you were about to fill the cliché, a boom was heard outside.

"(Y/N)! I CHALLENGE THEE TO A BATTLE!" I large, proud, dare you say BRAVE voice demanded from the outside. You smirked and pecked Uni on the lips real fast, and ran outside with you arsenal at hand. The forty foot tall mighty morpher met you on the outside with angry yellow eyes.

"WHAT'S GOOD?!" You yelled at him, and he swung his blade. You dodged and launched some bullets into the mech's joints. He vibrated in anger and swung at you once more, but you ran at him with two pistols blazing as you showered the mech with bullets. You took out it's optical sensors in two clips each pistol, and switched to Electric Energy Absorber weapon. Brave began to wings blindly at you,, and you launched energy absorbing capsules that drained the mech of his abilities and power, leaving him barely alive. You leaped away an detonated all the capsules, resulting in a large explosion that consumed the mech and destroyed it. With a quick kill out of the way, you decided to start dating Uni. Too quick for proposal and you needed an actual challenge to make you look worthy in her eyes. Other than that, for now...

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER! Part One complete! Part two will not come out next, or at all! If people want it to come out, I'll do it, or if I'm bored either way, this is how I'm treating my least favorite character. Incomplete chapter! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, time to hit up the reviews!**


	10. Review Responses

Time for reviews and quick updates!

GameLover88 - Surprisingly not that much hate. I was expecting to be be burned alive.

Idiot Hero Luka - Why? Cause I love to. Will I do a story like I proposed in the joke? I mean, if you want me to I can fill the request. Just ask.

Nazo-XXX - I told him. He nearly died of laughter at your reviews.

godofmaddness43 - I mean, I'm okay with Vert. I'm an otaku myself so I can't hate her. I just feel like she's bland. *Shrugs* Still had fun writing her chapter though. Yeah, I wouldn't risk stealing a game from a god either.

Mr. Beaver Buttington - If that first part is a Nichijou reference, props. Yes. Yes the joke was worth it. AHAHAHAHA! Gullible idiot? Yeah. Yeah I am. Just ask any of my author friends on the site, they'll agree in a heartbeat.

King - I don't know if I should send you what I've written of Yu's story yet or not, but i just may for the LOLs.

King - BITCH! GET BLOWN BACK BY THE BLANC CHAPTER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

King - Bleezus I swear, drop the continuity argument. I agree with Mario the World Champion on this one. Until V2 the series didn't care about it's own canon in the first place.

Jeitron - *Sighs* As an avid fan of the series who has played the games multiple times... I know exactly what you mean. They gave the whole separate dimensions excuse, but that doesn't give us a reason why Superdimension Falcom appeared in Ultradimension instead of Hyperdimension Falcom. It's just not logical... Still love the series though.

Mario The World Champion - I agree Tepig. I agree. Well, joke was made. Here we are three chapters later and I'm still gonna go. Nothing like the joke is gonna happen again, so don't worry.

Guest - I hope so. I may be bodied. Just maybe. Probably.

Warrior of Six Blades - Thanks. Fun fact about this whole story... I wrote the first chapter on a whim inserting myself and decided to make it a thing en masse. It's be fun.

Warrior of Six Blades - Shout outs to the Noire chapter! That actually is my second favorite for the whole vigilante idea I incorporated. I actually used my plot notebook for the making of this chapter, so thanks to the fluid plot summary that nearly matched my own.

Warrior of Six Blades - Wrote that whole chapter on a sugar high. My inner feeling and thoughts about Vert came out an that's why tired/energized me thought she would be like. I really don't know how to feel about it either.

Guest - Thanks and mwahahahahahahahaha...

King - I'm smart enough to know not to anger Franz. I may be a fool, but not suicidal.

Nazo-XXX - EH! He noticed! Thanks man! No one else gets it though...

Kage Sunaipa - All of the name come from a story of mine called Twilight's Judgement. I need to get started working on that again...

Franzotaku04 - Thanks for reading it! I can read your sarcasm! If there will ever be one? IF THERE WILL EVER BE ONE?! There it is! Nepgear and Uni! BAM! KABLOW! Othe comic book noises!

9001 - Hey, most likely, but this is Neptunia. You aren't trying to seduce Roman gods.

Mario The World Champion - BODIED! Have faith in me! BYAKUGAN! Sorry, just trust me. I don't give up easy.

FenrirBrosStudios - I... I just sat there for a moment while writing and decided to make this as funny as I could. It seemed to match Blanc IMO. Minors? Minors? They could be centuries old for all we know! Either way, I'll be doing them for the fun of it. They won't be long or serious, maybe. I'm still thinking.

Guest - I died. I just died reading this. I'm literally just gone. Why? Cause There was no explanation! I'm just scrolling through my email randomly and I see a review notice! Two words, nothing more. No reason, negative connotation, and on the Vert chapter. There could be so many reasons but I could never k ow. If you ever come back, please tell me why. I would love to know.

Guest - Thanks.

King - Kay then King. I'll try to do things after I finished. In like, two years. Seriously, there rare so many people I have to write... This'll be fun.

denliner hakerz - I'm losing spirt! (JK) I need chakra!

The Klade - There it is. Screw Uni in all negative connotation.

Now then, that's it for reviews. Now I have a quick question... You guys want me to do alternate versions of characters? I mean like the Ultradimension goddesses and such and maybe the different Falcoms? I could do them later or early, it's all up to you. I won't be doing Superdimension because they are too similar to Hyper. Either way with that, later!


	11. Rei

"(Y/N)! Vaporize!" You turned on your laser blade and launched a shot, vaporizing the rock that was thrown at you. It was more so a boulder, but it didn't make a difference. Your comrades were working to clean up the mess Cyan Heart had made in her attempt to destroy the city. "This job is crap man." Daxter groaned as he threw away another piece of rubble. "Go from the top ranking warriors in all of the militaries in Gamindustri to garbage men." He kicked away a glass pane which Zero caught. "Hell, if our goddesses used some common sense and called us in when she struck we wouldn't have to even worry about this mess!" He whined, and you threw a rock at his head. He was hit by it, and he leaped at you with a fire punch. You sidestepped easier than what he expected, allowing him to melt the rocks. You kept dodging around, getting him angrier and his flames hotter, melting the entire rock path and then he was out of power.

"There. Work is cut down, okay?" You offered, whipping out a water bottle. He took it and drank, and you walked away with a nod from Zero. You returned the favor and kept throwing away rocks until your hand grabbed onto soft flesh. You kicked the rock away and found a blue haired woman in a tattered dress suit and you flinched. Rei Ryghts... She lived?! You paused and considered your options. Kill her yourself, bring her to Zero, turn her over to the goddesses, or... "Hey guys! Taking my hour and a half off early!"

"What kinda fool are you? This early in the day?!" Daxter called, and in response you took out your blade an fired a regular bullet into one of the piles of melted rock he made, the splash zone high and covering him in it.

"Good luck getting all of that stuff off!" You called as you picked Rei up, using the rock barrier between the groups to get away arrived back at your apartment, placing the battered goddess down on your couch. You tapped your chin. It's been awhile since you scaled yourself ton anyone else, but Zero considered you his equal, and most fans of him considered him to be among the goddesses. This was without your hyper modes that came customary with your blades and typical armor pieces. If she went crazy again and you knew where everyone was you would be able to stop her. You healed her up best you could and wrapped her up with bandages. You gave her some herbs to eat and mended her glasses with your blade's heat without melting them entirely. You did not have a solution for her clothes, so you just took a spare set of your clothes and laid them out for her. You propped her up in a comfortable position and scratched your head. She wasn't going to wake up for awhile, so you just left the stuff out to make a sandwich with and prepared your own lunch. One piece of heated up chicken later you were full and ready to head out. You left a note to your new visitor, probably permanent house guest about food, and you withheld you urge to write, 'Hey, I spent money on this place, please don't blow it up. Or anything. PLEASE!'

Your time was almost up, and you ran across town to make it back on time. You cleaved through a building that was being thrown at you, you yourself a blur as you ran from floor to floor, making everything granular as well as you could. You heard Daxter yell and you leaped away from the wreckage as it was devoured by an all consuming ball of flames, only for Zero to steal your thunder by slicing the ball in half, causing a bright blue explosion that vaporized the entire building. "Show off!" You called to your ally, who landed and sheathed his blade.

Zero grinned. "I don't even mean too. It's just with this new boring job I must have something to go with it." Zero grinned wider, brushing some blond hair out of his eyes. "That was our old team attack, but you did a lot more damage in the old one since our targets weren't as big!" He pointed out with a solemn tone. You turned to Daxter who was still busy destroying rocks. You remembered when he was cursed by Arfoire by being turned into a Dogoo, and both you and Zero had to protect him while you hunted her down. That was the last time when you all had used that team attack, although it did not vaporize her as you all thought it would. "Imagine if we did fight Cyan Heart though. Her and I would probably be at it with the typical blade to wing style, you'd be hacking the laser she had, and Dax would be in the back with the ranged attacks. With the goddess support she'd probably had been overwhelmed even faster." Zero admitted, and you agree. You had began to reinstall new wiring for the area once it was cleaned out when Dax and Zero left for lunch. You relaxed as you thought of what Rei was doing. Your tool kit was strapped to your waist as you whistled quietly, hammering in new appearances of Planeptune as fast as you could. You had cleared the surrounding around of debris, had set up new electrical and internet lines, and all that was left was the plumbing and then separate construction crew. When Daxter and Zero came back you waved to them as you left, your job done.

You walked back to find a your apartment smelling delicious. You found Rei at the stove, poking at meat with a prong while it was in the oven. This was gonna be awkward, but this was your home. "You are seriously risking your hands without mits?" She was a goddess, but still looked like a human. She gasped and jumped around, bearing the burning prong that you caught between your bare fingers. "SHIT!" You cried out, holding your hand.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me get..." No, you had seen enough anime to know where this was going.

"It's fine, it's fine... Just let me get some water..." You said walking away, throwing her a pair of oven mits in the process. You'd been hit by fire before, but then you had your armor on. Dax didn't hurt that much by that point. You went and changed into more relaxed clothes, but put gloves on in fear. Your gun blade had shrunk down to a necklace that you wore constantly, just in case. Housing the destroyer of worlds it only made extra sense to wear it now. Thing was she was so unsuspecting, Rei being soft voiced and appearing to be not that strong. Considering that the goddess of Lowee could give both you and Zero a run for your money in arm wrestling, you had learned to realize that size and appearance meant nothing at all. As she was still cooking you took out a brush and went over to her scraggly ocean of blue.

"Ah!?" After wrapping up your bad hand beneath the glove with a wet paper towel you had began to brush her hair. "Why... What..."

You shrugged. "Keep cooking and ignore me. It just looks a mess and bothers me, so since I have nothing else to do I figure I'd comb it. If you really mind I'll stop." You said, holding her arm steady as she held a pan.

"No! Don't stop, it's fine..." She basically whispered, and you lost grip on her arm and went to her hip to hold her still and calm. You worked all of the knots in her hair the best you could, finding this harder than wielding a sword. After a minute Rei began to relax and whistle, and it got kind of weird when she began to dance in place. She was not so surprisingly fast and it was a race to keep up with her. She finished the food and handed you some, it being steak and cooked vegetables. You ate readily, it being better than most of your meals. "Do you like it?"

You paused in your feast and nodded. "Why'd you learn to cook?" The extremely sexist idea came to your head, but you didn't want to accept it.

"When I was with the Seven Sages I basically served them... They would all request such specific dishes... That was Mr. Badd's favorite meal." That jackass?!

You stood up. "Give me a moment." You stuffed another piece of steak into your mouth as you called up Lady Blanc. "Ma'am, do you know the whereabouts of Mr. Badd?"

"Why do you want to know his whereabouts?" Lady Blanc asked.

"Bought what I thought was a great gun blade from him. Blew up in my face, literally." Lady Blanc went quiet for two minutes, and suddenly she was spilling information on his possible locations. She finally narrowed it down to the south side of Planeptune, which you thanked her for and headed there. Funny thing was he actually did sell you a faulty gun blade, so tomorrow on your day off regardless of Rei you were going to hunt him down and...

"Badd!" The white haired man looked up to gain the reflection of you in a trench coat with a fedora on your head. "A client of mine has been disappointed with your product." Badd began to shudder once you drew a pistol from your coat. This made it even better, as the person you borrowed the coat from had a pistol, not you. A few thoughts kicked in about the reason and why he was walking towards the Basilicom and you had another plan. "So then, do you know this client?"

"No, no sir. Sir, are you going to shoot me?"

You sneered. "As if I'd waste a bullet. 6,000,000 credits now." Badd ran off, came back in two minutes with the money, and you hopped down, picked up your money, and then vanished from the house as Badd took some heart medicine. Then you found the guy you got the coat from, drop kicked him in the neck, and dragged him back to the police station, showed evidence and went home.

"What... What did you do?" Rei asked, and you snickered.

"I got revenge for both of us." Mainly you, but hey, you scared him anyway. Rei didn't ask any further questions, which was good because you weren't so keen on answering. "Also, take the bed." You said, walking over to it and passing out. On the floor, however you woke up in your bed. You looked around for Rei and found her where you were supposed to be sleeping. It was still the middle of the night so you threw your blanket on her and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Once again the smell of delicious food welcomed you to consciousness. You hopped up and slipped on the freshly washed floor, and if it wasn't for your bed you would have hit your head. You found your entire room cleaned, and when you slid out of your room you found Rei making breakfast in a another completely spotless part of your house. You looked at the clock only to find that it was nine. What time did she wake up to do all of this?

"Rei?" You called, and the blue haired woman turned,

"Sorry, the mess was really bothering me. The meeting hall was always so much neater so I had to fix your home." You personally felt offended, but wasn't about to say anything that could even slightly anger her. Your nightmare of her going insane again backed you away from any insults.

"Thank you. Also..."

"Thank you for the blanket. I purposefully moved you onto the bed so you wouldn't get cold while being under the blanket." You sighed and sat down, staring at her honest eyes.

"Rei... Can you do me a favor?" You asked, and the cyan goddess nodded with a smile. "Can you stay here? Just..."

Rei was quiet as she started walking towards you, and you reached for your necklace when she grabbed your hand. "Really? You'll really do that for me?" Her eyes were watery and you were confused. Not the reaction you were expecting.

"Of course!" You said.

A flustered Rei blushed and laughed. "I was thinking you were going to kick me out..." And get slaughtered? No. It was either let her stay here or relive the destruction of Planeptune, and you went with the former. She hugged you tightly, and you returned the gesture. She stayed in your embrace awkwardly for about ten minutes, until the scent of burning eggs and bacon caught your nose. Apparently it caught her nose too because she vaporized out of your arms and was throwing off breakfast. It was a bit crunchy but still good in your opinion, and you walked over and patted her on the back, taking a napkin the wipe her tears.

"Relax, it was still delicious." You comforted best your could, and she stopped sobbing slowly. It was your day off, so you decided on something. "Alright, Rei, I need you to do something for me." She raised an eyebrow as you put on your armor. "Stay here, stay quiet, and if you hear knocking..." You pondered your answer. "Jump out of the window, and run." She nodded, confused on the last one. You found Dax first, and he turned with a sly grin.

"How's Rei?" He asked, and he got a gun blade to his throat, your finger on the trigger but a light smile on your face.

"Who did you tell and how did you find out?" You asked, and Dax slapped the blade away with a flaming fist.

"I told no one, but Zero knows. How? Why else would you take an earlier break with a body in you arms with a large mane of scraggly blue hair?" He asked sleazily, leaning against the wall of the alley he was walking through for a shortcut.

"I blocked your view." You countered, and he tapped his goggles which were always snugly placed on his head.

"You are fast, but that molten rock wasn't. Was annoying to get out my hair though." You sighed and deactivated your weapon. "Now then, what are you going to do? She can't stay inside forever." You nodded, and gestured for him to follow. "We're getting Zero aren't we?" He asked as you jumped towards the large blue house that happened to be Zero's home. You knocked on the third story window three times quickly, a pause, then five times. Moments later Zero was on the roof with you and Dax. "This is about our situation."

"It's my fault really. I should have killed her, but in fact I healed her." You stated, and Zero waved his hand dismissively.

"It's not really that bad since she hasn't broken out and tried to kill anyone yet. In fact, all we need to do is find that Share making machine and destroy it. That'll kill her status as CPU and she won't have the crazy other form." You nodded in agreement, and Dax coughed. "What is it?"

"You don't happen to mean the Share making machine that not even (SH/N) and the goddesses could find? They scoured all of their nations." You nodded quietly again, this time stepping in.

"Let's be serious here. We know Neptune or Lady Purple Heart truly didn't search every nook and cranny of the land." You pointed out, and Dax sighed.

"I can dream, can't I?" You shook your head.

"No, you can't. This is a matter of killing one person to save another. We screw this up two people die." You stated firmly, and Zero nodded whilst Dax rolled his eyes.

"Understood. Funnily enough I met Rei before she wanted to dethrone the goddesses and I suppose that version of her is back. I'll save her." You two grinned and leaped into action.

* * *

"Why would you need your suit again, chu?" The mouse asked the man.

"This man came and threatened my daughters and I And I know that voice anywhere, so I must confront him!" The man responded with great vigor, and the mouse rol;led its eyes.

"Trust me, chu, mech suits with flesh and bone do not mix. My rump still hurts, chu..."

"You don't get it! I need my suit your filthy rat!" The man declared, slapping the rat into the ground.

"Alright, chu. Enjoy your own met..."

"RAT!"

"I'M A DAMN MOUSE, CHU!"

"I don't care! My..."

"Shut it, chu!" The mouse stumbled off into the darkness, preparing to get the old clunker into shape again using some old/new battered parts. "Hope he gets his..." The mouse was hit over the head with a dress shoe.

* * *

You searched the many plains of Planeptune, slaying Dogoos quickly and squaring off with an a Ancient Dragon that died in two hits with your hands. Your Share machine wasn't going off wherever your went, which was bothering you. "(Y/N), how are the fields?" Zero asked.

"Nothing. How's the city?" You asked.

"Nothing but a few pings near Nep Tower." Zero said. "Dax, junkyard?"

"If you mean the unbuilt city, nothing. I even visited their old base and Annoydeath's base of operations. Not a single ping." You dashed through the cave system, impaling the occasional otaku. You reached the end and sighed heavily.

"Nothing in the cave system either." You reported, and met up back at Zero's place. "So, you said pings near Nep Tower?" You asked Zero, who nodded. "That's our next destination then." Dax groaned as you and Zero leaped from roof to roof until you walked through the front door of the CPU's residence. There was a pinging like Zero said, and you passed a guard who was leaning on his weapon. "Where are the CPUs and Lady Histoire?" You questioned, and he pointed to a three rooms. You walked past Neptune's door to hear her and Peashy playing some game and arguing. No increase in pinging. You heard nothing for Nepgear's room except for some snoring. Then there was Histoire's room, and you found the pinging was extremely loud. You kicked down the door to find Lady Histoire, Nepgear, and Gizmo studying and trying to reconfigure the machine.

"What the hell?!" Dax questioned, and three dark faces turned to you all.

"Get out..." Lady Histoire commanded, and you did the exact opposite. You rushed forward, activating an SP skill.

"Hacking Detonation!" You cried, attacking the machine, streams of code burst from your hand and the machine erupted in a red explosion. All of you blocked with arms in front of your face, and Histoire cried out in pure sadness.

"Why?! We were so close!" Histoire cried, and began pounding on your chest. You scratched the back of your head. "If we had just adjusted the machine enough we as a nation could thrive! Neptune never works, Nepgear can't do enough... Even Dereck and Pierce can't keep up with Percy's work, so we could use the boost..." She basically passed out against your chest, and you patted her head.

"I have someone who could help." You offered, and she narrowed her eyes at you. They were the most evil eyes you had every seen from the benevolent tome."Uh, I have some confessions to make..."

Skip five sentences and you, Zero, and Dax were fighting against Histoire and Nepgear for your pity of the cyan goddess. You were winning easily, but that wasn't the point. "(Y/N)! Just go get Rei!" You spun kicked Nepgear into a wall just as Dereck arrived and you backflipped out of the window. You forgot that you were over ten stories up and landed in the street with little damage. Too you at least, the road cracked beneath your feet. You ran back to your apartment, opened up the door, picked up Rei without any warning while she was watching Abnes, and made it back to the Baslicom in under five minutes. You dodged the immediate laser that aimed for your chest and rolled out of the way, dropping Rei and raising your laser blade. It was a three on three stand off, Nepgear had transformed, Histoire had large wings formed of pure light raising her hands above her head with a threatening ball of purple energy forming above it, Dereck was dual wielding, Dax's whole body was on fire, Zero's red armor was lit up blue, and you had a ball of corrupt data floating above your hand with your sword brandished. Rei was cowering behind you, and the tension was thick enough that a friendship laser couldn't break it. Both sides were waiting the other to make a move. There was silence yet the roaring anger of one side and the calm aura of the other were contradicting. The door flew open, revealing Neptune and Peashy. Both groups flinched, but didn't attack.

"Woah, guys, what's going down?" Neptune asked, and neither side responded verbally, only looks of unbridled rage answered the goddess, "Alrighty then, Peashy I think..."

"Peashy wants to fight too!" The little girl transformed and then all attacks were launched in the two's direction, blowing out an entire wall of the Basilicom in process. After the dust settled Pierce stood there with his blade drawn, protecting both Neptune and Yellow Heart, very battle damaged as the area around him was decimated and an empty blue sky. Everyone stayed still until Rei heard the top of the tower preparing to fall. She rushed past all of you and held the remaining top up.

"Fix it please!" She begged, and you moved first. After an hour of rebuilding Dax lifting, you installing and Zero directing the entire place was fixed. Histoire came over to you, who was holding Rei as she slept from the stress her body was feeling.

"You are correct. She can no longer transform into a CPU. The destruction of that machine did shut off any Shares she had." You grinned and pumped your fist, which she blocked with a finger. How strong was she?! "However, many people view her as an evil fiend worthy of hell, you know that right?" Histoire asked, looking deep into your (E/C) eyes.

"Of course." You answered, laying Rei down and standing. "Doesn't mean anything to me. Very few people know Rei Ryghts is Cyan Heart anyway, and she won't be wearing her current suit from now on anyway, so it should be fine." Histoire gestured for you to follow her, and you did in silence. It was strange, since you spent little time with Rei but had this instinct to protect her. No real instinct, but being an army man you were taught to protect this innocent. Stupid mental training.

"You are probably suffering from a illness." Histoire stated bluntly, and you were shocked.

"What would that be miss?" You asked, confused.

"Well... This is the person that destroyed your home... Your nation, correct?" You nodded. "Why would yo feel pity for someone like that?" You shrugged.

"Neptune logic?" You offered.

"Exactly." Huh?! "I'm afraid you were exposed to some of Neptune's energy... Wait, never mind." She stopped instantly. "You were a military man. Programming." Both of you sighed but couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Had me worried." You chuckled, and smiled at the little tome who smiled back. "Don't misunderstand me, if she dares turn against me or the nation of Planeptune she isn't innocent anymore, so I will murder her myself." You raised a hand of red code, and Histoire backed away with a firm nod of trust. "You have my word on that one... You under..."

"You'll kill me?" Rei asked from the door frame, shuddering. Shit... Just as you reached out your hand she grasped it. Wait, wasn't she supposed to run? "Thank you... I may or may not be fully free, so please keep that promise." This was strange... But alright. "Um... Lady Histoire, where do (Y/N) and I do our first quest?" Histoire had a happy face on as she handed you a list of quests meant for Neptune. You and Rei walked out, after you made Histoire made her new clothes that matched Neptune's except blue where purple was. You took up each other's hand as you snuck through Planeptune, getting nasty glares from smart people. So one of them in total.

Even despite the the minimal amount of looks Rei was muttering things to herself. You flicked her head, and she ran around in circles. "What was that for?!" She whined.

"Easy, you are beating yourself up." You answered, trying to gauge her reaction. All you got was a blush and she grabbed onto your arm.

"Okay. Keep watching me for that, please." Rei pleaded, and you nodded with a grin. You went to the first quest, an easy Dogoo hunter to help Rei regain her strength. She swung around her blade loosely, and you sighed from the background. Then she hit something. The Dogoo vaporized. You wished you had one of those police things that determined a being's strength, but you were not allowed to have one. Zero, the other goddesses, or even one EXE could easily defeat a Dogoo, but you had never seen a Dogoo vaporize. There was steam coming off the blade as she ran around swinging with no form in the slightest, and everything kept dying so fast that quickly enough you were starting to sweat.

"Rei... Just how strong are you?" You asked, after offering to carry her for her stellar work.

"Oh, thank you." You squatted down and she climbed up on you, her gentle warmth enveloping you more than the steam did. "I... I am technically an ancient CPU myself, so I guess I am pretty strong." That explained everything... The rapid speed cleaning, the ability to support the Basilicom, the durability. Why did she even need a transformation?! With this much power... "(Y/N), you are squeezing my legs rather hard..."

You laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, just thinking about a few things." There were no more Anti-Crystals. Hm. The next quest involved CPU Breakers, and you dropped Rei down at the sight. She hid behind you at first, and you took a breath. You activated a SP skill, something fresh.

 **SP Skill Activated : Number Cruncher**

You raised your blade and shot a probe at the large machine. In changed into it's code, full of ones and zeros, and you proceeded to smack it down until it was in a jagged spherical shape, and you then stepped on it, destroying the tough enemy in one fell swoop. "Your turn!" You offered, and Rei ran in swinging again, and in four hits her enemy was slaughtered. You gulped and she smiled at you.

"Did I do good?"

"Great." You answered, picking her up after she killed the last three in 12 more hits.

You two finished off the rest of the quests, and some highlights were these; "Rei, watch out!" You shoulder checked an Ice Fenrir, pinning it by impaling it's tail with your blade.

"Dodge (Y/N)!" Rei cried, taking it a hit for you from a frozen claw. You used your arm guard to block the next one, then uppercutting it. You hurt your first from the force of the impact, but managed to crack its jaw. Rei came through with a sword swing, and that sent the Fenrir down the road. You two were cornered by three, the one you pinned getting impaled by Rei, who killed it in four hits. You picked up your blade and went back to back with Rei. "I'm not sure if I can do this (Y/N)..." She said to you, and you chuckled.

"Don't lie to yourself! If I have you, I am not losing!" Literally, you were not sure if you could lose in her presence. Everything died. She looked at you with shining aquamarine eyes, and you saw the Fenrir lunge. Both of you responded immediately, her by sound you by sight, and you doubly sliced the thing apart, her blade cutting through faster. The other two came in for surpass kill in sacrifice for their ally, only for you activate another SP skill.

 **SP Skill Activated : Universe Hack**

Both you and Rei vanished, and as the Fenrirs collided, both of you dropped down and killed them off in a double KO. You two grinned and fist bumped, after teaching her what that was, and you two went on.

Another was where she saved you, such as the Rolling Boss Lizard Horde, where you were having to bounce foolish beasts off your blade until one got you in the back on the neck, and then steam rolled you. Rei proceeded to bat them off herself in anger, protecting you as you recovered. By the time your stood she was stained in pixels, breathing heavy, and was calling down as she whined about how you needed to rest after taking such a blow. The main event was the Ancient Breaker, all black with reaper scythes.

"Rei, you doing alright?" You asked, raising a Hacking Detonation in your right hand, and your blade brandished in your left. You were pretty tired, breathing a bit heavy, and while Rei was light, taxing her around was draining since she had the heavy sword.

"I am fine, (Y/N)." She ruffled your (H/C) hair and you became a bit flustered. After the last save she had become much more confident in herself. "I hope your are fine!" You rolled your eyes, and then charged with her at your back. You threw the Hacking Detonation and the scythe exploded, sending the enemy into shock long enough for Rei to calve it in half. The second one was much smarter and threw its scythe at you, which you reflected and Rei grabbed with ease. Note, this scythe was at least twenty-five feet long and as I rushed through it, leaving a gaping hole which was finished by the slicing and dicing of the metallic beast, and both the weapon and it burst into pixels. You squatted down one last time, and Rei happily boarded the (Y/N) express. You ran back to Histoire, and handed her back the complete checklist.

Histoire did a little happy dance on her tome, and thanked you two. You went home and Rei made dinner again, and you two ate happily. "Today was a great day!" You said, taking off your battle attire. "I never knew what a capable fighter you were!" You stated, and Rei smiled as she finished up her meal. "Go take a rest, Rei, you've earned it." You put your sword in necklace form and went to wash the dishes and pans. Rei laughed softly and bumped you with a gentle swing of her hips and after rolling up her sleeves helped you with the dishes, taking up a grease filled plates. Her tacos were spectacular, and you really wanted to know where she learned to cook.

"Sorry for the rough attacking style earlier today..." She apologized with a blush.

You rolled your eyes and proceeded to bump her this time. "What'd I tell you about negativity?"

She nuzzled your forehead in turn, and looked into your (E/C) eyes. "I'll be kicked out of I have any?" You gained a smirk.

"Sure, close enough." You both went to your room and you made sure you stayed up longer than she did to transfer her to the bed from the floor. That was a six hour period, so you passed out right after. After waking up you found that she had dragged into bed and was snuggling you close. This cycle continued for a matter of weeks, more and more of the two of you training together. Even on rare outings Dax or even rarer occasions Zero would join you two. Dax wouldn't be anywhere near as subtle, purposely putting you in danger or Rei in danger to trigger your protection instincts.

"Dax I swear I'll kill you!" You said as you warded off an Ancient Dragon horde which Dax had triggered with a fiery explosion that did little to no damage.

"Good luck with that!" Dax said as he watched you struggle. Zero was here as well, watching from the top of the cave in the grassy area. Just as you were about to finish off the horde once Rei hopped out of the fire circle, and she was now helping you, something crashed down from the heaving, destroying the cave. Zero dodged every single bit of debris, and Dax simply gave himself a fiery aura that melted all the rubble. You deflected all rocks for Rei who thanked you as the machine stumbled upwards.'

"Damn it... It's been ages since I've piloted this thing!" You knew that voice and so did Rei, who shuddered as the old man in the business suit stood firm in his mech. "However, how dare you!" The mech pointed it's stubby arm at you. "How dare you threaten my children and I with a PISTOL for a mere faulty gun blade!" All of your comrades, especially Rei sent accusing looks at you. Rei's was more skeptical, but it seems like Dax and Zero knew you for a fact you would do something like this.

"It cost me 6,000,000 credits!" You argued back instantaneously, and everyone switched back to your side. "You guys going to help me?" You asked, brandishing your laser blade.

"Isn't this the perfect time, Rei?" Dax asked, as he leaped into action. You were a bit confused as Zero gave you a calm salute as he went up in blue and drew his own blade for battle.

"(Y/N)..." You turned around and Rei kissed you on the lips to your... Not so high surprise. You backed away a bit in shock, but she walked up with a ring and put it on your finger. "No negativity! You can't so no!"

You grinned, and turned to the battle after securing your ring. "Of course, yes. No come on, let's beat this man." Both of you charged into the battlefield, Rei putting her hand under yours, fueling you. You hit the signature attack one more time, going in for a Hacking Detonation. The two of you missed because Dax drop kicked Badd out of the way, sending his laser into Zero who reflected the beam with a flick of his sword. Rei sliced off a leg in turn, you severed off an arm, Dax melted another leg, and Zero severed an arm.

"Mercy! Mercy!" He begged as Rei held a blade to his throat, and you laughed, putting an arm around her waist which caused her to shiver yet embrace you at the same time.

"Next time... I won't be so kind..." You said, and he was carted off to jail. It was time to start anew!

* * *

 **February. Crap. I need to make up for this... Alright! I'm writing the Plutia chapter TONIGHT! May not be finished, but most of it will be done. I feel so bad! Don't worry, I kind of did placid submissive Rei without a trace of a the insanity, but I'mma do a redo of this after the timeline reset which will happen in the next chapter! In short, kind of have too many you right now, so I need a new universe, so I will use it. There will be a insane Rei in that one, so later!**


End file.
